Soulmates are not just a fairytale
by funkybluelovin
Summary: A Hermione/Severus love story. One where Snape gets out of his own way and opens himself up. Set after the war, Hermione is apprenticing for McGonagall. The two realize their feelings for each other and share those feelings with each other. This is a look at their relationship from beginning to perhaps end. -Will update at least once a week, if there is interest-
1. Chapter 1

Severus sighed and settled into his large leather wing-back chair. He conjured himself a glass and a bottle of his elf-made wine. As he poured himself a glass and took a drink, he began to think about his life. The side of light had finally defeated Voldemort not more than six months ago. The meddling old fool had said for years that Harry was the one to kill him but in the end it was her. He had only heard this though, because he had been lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack dying from Nagini's attack. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was her pushing a bezoar into his mouth and using her wand to close his wounds. Severus took another big swig. It was her there when he finally woke up two months later. He was told everything; how Voldemort had been defeated and how she had been there for him through those two months in the infirmary, how her and Potter stood up for him to get all his past crimes cleared with the Wizengamot. It's always her, the damn know-it-all. However, he did not feel that way, not really, at least not anymore. Yes, it was her, but it was always _her. _If he was being honest with himself he loved her, he was in love with her. It took him two years to finally admit it to himself, but now he did not have to hide his true feelings for the witch. He was no longer a spy. He was free. Free to live his own life and live it the way he truly wanted to. If he was completely honest, he wanted the witch by his side and now that the world was safe, he planned to make his wildest dream come true. He was going to let her in, let her know all of him and hopefully she would be able to do the same. He needed to talk to Minerva, he wanted to proceed but since she was still apprenticing with Minerva for the year, he wanted to make sure it wasn't going to put either of them in a compromising position. He checked his watch; it was too late to bother her now, so he scourgified his glass with his wand and went to sleep.

Hermione tossed and turned the entire night. She tried to calm her mind and push the thoughts aside but it was not working. She grumbled loudly and rolled over trying to get comfortable. Her thoughts were constantly turning towards her old potion's professor and she hadn't had a proper rest in months. She had spent day in and day out with the man for two months after the war taking care of him and then to suddenly not be around him was maddening to her. Yes, he hadn't been awake the entire time but she started to care for him. When he did wake up, he was surprised that she was there. At first he was snarky but then he let the façade melt away and it was like he was a new person. He continued to let her take care of him and even read to him until he was strong enough to leave the infirmary. She treasured her time with the man and quickly her feelings progressed into something deeper. When he had returned to his quarters that was when Minerva had asked her if she would consider apprenticing under for the Transfiguration position. Being that she was headmistress, she felt she wanted to spend her time solely doing that and not take on both positions. It did not take her time at all to accept the position. Hogwarts was her home; she had no home in the Muggle world anymore. Hermione's parents were killed a month before the final battle. She had felt alone but realized that Minerva, the Weasley's, Harry, and even Snape had become her family and she knew she would never truly be alone. During the Final Battle, she and Ron had shared a kiss but they both knew that they were better off friends considering how different they were. A few weeks after the war, Ron had even joked that she'd be better suited for Snape, little did he know how she really felt about the quiet and reserved man. She felt differently when she was with Severus than she had with anyone else she ever dated. She felt complete, she felt whole. Sadly, he was unaware of her true feelings for the man. True, they had become friends of a sort but would that ever be enough for her? If she was honest with herself, she knew that it would never be enough. She wanted to let him in, she wanted to let him know all of her, and in her wildest dreams he would do the same. They were spending less time with one another; she had really had no idea where they stood with each other. They had been so busy getting the castle renovated and repaired for the new term, with classes, and them both being pretty busy. She only hoped that once things had settled down, they could spend more time together. Hermione sighed and rolled over once more hoping that sleep would overtake her. She was tired of being lost in her thoughts. It took longer than she had hoped, but finally fell asleep. Hermione's dreams were filled with visions of her and Severus and what could be there future.

Severus woke from a fitful sleep. He had dreamed of Hermione, which wasn't unusual. He hadn't been getting adequate sleep since he figured out how he felt for the witch. Today, he was adamant he would talk to Minerva, but first shower and coffee.

He finished his shower and was dressed and in the Great Hall before anyone else. He went up and sat down. A cup of coffee appeared in front of him. He quietly sipped his coffee when he was aware of her presence.

She walked softly as to not startle him and watched as he gently placed his coffee back down on the table and greeted her.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Severus"

She walked over and sat down next to him and pulled a book out of her robes as her breakfast appeared in front of her. She absentmindedly reached for a piece of bacon as she found her place in her book and began reading.

He looked over toward her and he could see her lost in her book already and decided to tease her.

"So, what is the know-it-all reading today?"

"If you must know, I am reading The Notebook," replied Hermione

"Another muggle novel," asked Severus.

"Yes, it is by muggle author Nicholas Sparks"

"Is it any good?"

"Yes, it's about soul mates," she responded quietly and looked up to see his reaction.

At first, Severus wanted to leave his features indifferent, but he was curious and not just about the book. He wanted to see if he maybe he could get a glimpse at how she really felt about them.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Hermione?"

Hermione watched his face and watched his eyebrows rise with his question; she bit her lip for a moment contemplating what to say to him. She looked into his eyes. Just as she decided to throw caution to the wind, Minerva and Pomona walked in talking and giggling, stopping abruptly seeing the two staring deep into each other's eyes. Minerva cursed herself for walking in on what seemed to be a moment but there was nothing she could do now. She cleared her throat and the two quickly went back to their breakfast. Minerva threw a glance at Pomona and both of the older witches gave each other a knowing smile before they sat down.

Severus cursed himself. He should have been more careful, not that he would want to keep a relationship with the witch a secret, but he had wanted to talk to the Headmistress first. He hadn't wanted to give anything away, but then again, the old witch was just as meddle-some as Albus had been, so it would not surprise him if she already knew how he felt about Hermione. He looked to the Headmistress and began to speak.

"Minerva, I would like to have a moment of your time after breakfast if you could."

Minerva looked at the young man and smiled, "As long as Hermione feels comfortable beginning our class without me."

The two professors looked over to the assistant professor who had become lost in her book again. Minerva laughed loudly, as did Severus, which prompted looks from the whole Hall and the young witch looked up from her book, her face red.

"Were you speaking to me, I am so sorry."

"Never you mind, Hermione, I was just wondering if you would be okay starting class for me, Severus needs to meet with me," replied Minerva.

"That would be fine, of course," answered Hermione.

With that Hermione finished her breakfast, tucked her book in her robes, muttered a good-bye and went off to the Transfiguration classroom to start setting up, letting her mind wonder a bit about Severus' question.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus started his second cup of coffee as he watched Hermione leave the Great Hall. She was truly something, even when she was lost inside her books. He turned to Minerva and they both chuckled again.

"That girl is something isn't she," Minerva said.

"Yes, yes, she is," answered Severus, barely above a whisper, as he sipped his coffee. "If you don't mind, Minerva, I will meet you in your office. I wanted to speak with Albus for a moment."

"Sure, Severus, I changed the password this morning. The new one is Irish whiskey," Minerva replied.

He smirked at the Headmistress and went on his way, glaring at the students on his way out of the Great Hall. Few of them cowering as he passed and one first year running in the opposite direction.

_I still got it_. He thought to himself and laughed.

He made it to the Headmistress's office and called out the password and the gargoyles swept aside to give him access up the winding staircase. He reached the door and opened it. Severus looked up at the former Headmaster's portrait. He always had such a love/hate relationship with him but the old man was the father he never had. He greatly respected the man even if he felt that his choices in certain aspects were completely wrong. They had had a very intense conversation after he had been let out of the infirmary. Albus had told him how surprised he was that it ended up being Hermione to eliminate the Dark Lord that the burden did not have to fall solely on Harry. He had done a great deal of apologizing to Severus. Severus had accepted his apologies and had forgiven him.

"Good morning, Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure."

Grimacing slightly, Severus proceeded to plop into one of the chairs in front of Minerva's desk. He hesitated before speaking, but he wanted to talk with Albus before Minerva came back.

"I am in love with her and I'm going to tell her."

Albus looked over and smiled. He had only wished for his boy to finally let his feelings be known. They had talked extensively over the past six months about his feelings toward Miss Granger and he wasn't sure if Severus would ever be ready to confess his feelings to the young witch.

"Good, good my boy," came Albus's booming voice.

Severus looked up, mildly surprised. He figured that Albus would say how it was a bad idea to tell her and that he should wait.

Dumbledore noticed his surprise.

"You are a good man, Severus, you deserve to be happy and if she is who you have chosen, I could not be more excited for you. She is a good girl. She will keep you on your toes that's for sure!"

"And I quite agree," came Minerva's voice.

Severus looked over to see that Minerva had walked in. He looked at the old witch and smiled bigger than he ever thought possible.

"Really, I was not sure if you would be upset, since she has become like your daughter."

"Yes, Severus, I have been waiting for the day that someone would capture your heart, you are more than deserving of such a bright and beautiful witch and you surely have my blessing. I do not expect you to keep anything secret but please remember decorum around the students."

"Of course, Minerva, but I haven't even told her how I feel yet. So, I am sure we won't be snogging right away, especially in your corridors," Severus smirked.

"I am just overjoyed to see you happy, Severus. Now, shouldn't you be getting ready for your next class?"

"Yes, Minerva, thank you."

And with that he swept from the office and he couldn't be smiling any brighter. He turned the corner and headed down to the dungeons.

Hermione really enjoyed teaching the first years, they were so eager to learn. As they were working, she sat at the desk and her mind began to drift as she thought about how far she had come and where her future was headed. As always, her thoughts drifted to Severus. She could see a future with him. She wanted a future with him, but was unsure if he wanted a future with her. Hermione heard the bell and dismissed her students with minimal homework. She was thrilled with how they were progressing and decided to go easy on them this evening.

Minerva walked in just as Hermione was packing up. She had tests to grade from the first and second years and wanted to get a head start on them.

"How was it," Minerva asked.

"It went well, I love teaching the first years and they are so thirsty for knowledge."

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, it often starts out that way."

Hermione smiled. She wasn't naïve to think that all her classes would be like that. She knew that the sixth and seventh years were much more complicated, especially those that didn't necessarily enjoy the particular subject but would need the class for whatever profession they chose. That had been that way with Harry and Ron. They despised potions, not to mention the potions professor, but had to take and pass the class in order to become Aurors.

As Hermione walked toward the door, she turned and told Minerva she would see her at lunch and continued toward her quarters. She thought about Harry and Ron. They did so well training to be Aurors, that they had been put in an accelerated program. She was proud of them. She decided to write them both to see how they were doing. Making it back to her rooms, she took down the wards and entered. She left it unlocked, in case her first years needed to come by for tutoring. She went straight to her study and began to write her letters. It didn't take her long to write her letters and put them aside to take them up to the owlery before lunch. Hermione started grading her first year tests, as she was in the middle of grading there was a light knock on the door. She hollered for whoever it was to enter, and went to back to finish grading the rest of the paper. Hermione absent-mindedly waved her hand and told the student to have a seat and give her a second. What she didn't realize was that, it was her fellow professor at first he was taken aback but then smirked and took a seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat down and chuckled to himself. If Hermione knew it was him, he knew she would not have kept him waiting. He took the time to think about what he was going to say to her. He pretty much already knew what his plan was but he wanted to make sure he was not going to scare her away or worse have her reject him. Snape took a deep breath and begged and pleaded with whatever god that would hear him that she would reciprocate his feelings. It had been a very long time since he felt this way and he was not sure he was enjoying these feelings. Part of him wanted to be sick, another part of him wanted to run, and other part of him wanted to dance, actually dance. He scoffed inwardly, he felt absurd. He took a deep breath.

"Oh! Professor, why didn't you tell me it was you?" Hermione cried, accidentally knocking over her ink on her robes as she stood.

Severus looked up at the witch and smiled.

"It's alright, Hermione, I did not want to startle you and I know how I feel when people intrude on me whilst I am grading. I see that either way I have not succeeded."

Severus walked over to help her; he took out his handkerchief and started patting down her robe. He stepped closer to her and caught a scent of her strawberry shampoo and he detected a hint of vanilla. She smelled amazing. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he realized what he was doing, his face turned red and he looked into her eyes.

Hermione's jaw dropped open and her face turned a Gryffindor shade of red. She was frozen in place, not that she wanted to move. She, herself, smelled the faint scent of potions and a woodsy smell. It was heavenly and Hermione could not think straight. She, also, noticed that his hair was not very greasy as one would imagine. She looked into his dark eyes and sucked in her breath. _This is so awkward. I want to kiss him but I don't want to be too forward. _

As if Severus could read her thoughts, he took a step back and patted his robes. His demeanor changed slightly and his shoulders tensed.

"I apologize, Hermione."

"No need, Professor," Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on his arm and gave him a bright smile.

Severus' heart melted and he relaxed slightly. However, he kept his expression fixed. He didn't want to come off as a hormonal dunderhead, which was something he was definitely feeling.

"So, what can I do for you Professor," asked Hermione looking hopeful.

"First, could you please go back to calling me Severus," replied the wizard.

She nodded. "Sorry, old habits."

"Secondly, I would very much enjoy it if you would accompany me to dinner, outside the castle, perhaps in muggle London?"

She looked up at Severus with wide eyes. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and closed it once more. .

Severus' breath caught in his throat. _She's going to say no. _

"Why Severus, are you asking me out on a date," Hermione looking at him expressionless just to joke with him.

Severus coughed and cleared his throat, "only if you are accepting.  
Hermione giggled, "of course I accept."

Severus let out the breath he seemed to have been holding and nodded.

"I am free tomorrow evening, no rounds and such," Hermione offered.

"Well, seeing as I am free, then it shall be a date," Severus concurred, "and please, wear something for dancing."

And with that Severus turned and left the witch's rooms before she could inquire further.

'_Dancing, hmm_,' Hermione thought to herself. '_Severus Snape dances eh_.'

As Hermione became lost in thought about what she was going to wear she grabbed her letters to Ron and Harry and floated off toward the owlery to send them off. Once she reached the owlery, she noticed Luna sending off her own letter.

"Good afternoon, Luna."

"Oh, good afternoon Professor Granger, how are you?"

"Please Luna, when it is just the two of us you can still call me Hermione and I am well, how are you?

"I am great, Hermione, just sending off a letter to Draco." Then Luna pranced down the stairs toward the Great Hall.

_'That is one relationship I will never understand.'_ Hermione thought to herself. Although, Malfoy had apologized for his behavior for the last 7 years, Hermione still felt a little weary about him. She tried to keep in mind that he was now with Luna, that Harry and Ron had accepted it and were all going through the Auror program together, and not to mention he was Severus' godson, it all still felt too surreal.

'_Maybe if I were around them more, maybe it wouldn't feel weird_.' Hermione thought. '_Perhaps we all need to go out for drinks at the next Hogsmeade weekend_.' As Hermione left the owlery and entered the Great Hall, she spotted Luna and went over to ask if she and Draco wouldn't mind getting together at the next Hogsmeade weekend and they could invite Harry and Ron as well and Ginny piped up saying that she was in, as well.

Hermione left the girls and headed for the professor's table. She looked over at Severus and noticed he was staring intently. He gave her a small smile and continued to eat his dinner. Hermione felt like she would burst. _For once, _she thought, _everything seems to be falling in place._


	4. Chapter 4

Severus woke up from a restful sleep. He thought he would have trouble sleeping, overanalyzing the whole situation with Hermione. She accepted his date, yes, but had she done it out of pity? Did she like him or had she just accepted because they were colleagues, friends? Either way, he tried not to let it get to him and went on about his day. However, as time slowly passed, Severus started becoming more and more anxious. _Maybe this is a bad idea? Maybe I should just cancel. There is no possible way that Hermione has feelings for me besides those of friendship. _Severus made his way to the Great Hall for lunch and looked up to see Minerva frowning.

"Severus Tobias Snape, get that look off your face. You are NOT cancelling this dinner. If you cancel on Hermione I will have the house elves serve you up for dinner!"

"Minerva… I-, what makes you think I was cancelling."

Minerva looked him over and her face softened.

"Severus, the look on your face; you look scared and panicked. Besides, I know you well enough to know what you are thinking. Seriously, Severus, do not cancel. I beg of you."

Severus sighed. Minerva coughed and he noticed Hermione walk in. They both locked eyes and her face brightened and she smiled that mega-watt smile that seemed to be just for him. Severus relaxed and Minerva nudged him a bit. Severus returned her smile. She made it to the table and sat down next to Severus.

"Good afternoon, Severus, are we still going this evening."

"Uh, yes, yes of course, that is if you are still accompanying me."

"Of course, Severus," replied Hermione as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice and pulled out her book. She dug into her food with one hand and held the book with the other.

"We never got around to discussing your book," Severus commented, look down finding her eyes.

"Perhaps, we could discuss it over dessert this evening, Severus," Hermione barely whispered.

The way she said his name and looked into his eyes, he could almost swear there was something there. He shivered and returned to his meal. They ate the remainder in silence as Hermione got lost in her book and Severus was, once again, lost in his thoughts.

Hermione walked back to her room to get ready for the date when she noticed Minerva walking up in the opposite direction.

"Good evening Minerva," Hermione said to the older witch.

"Heavens, Hermione, I thought you would be ready by now. Your date is in thirty minutes, you are going, still, right?"

"Of course, I just got lost in my book and lost track of time," Hermione offered sheepishly.

"Well, I am free for a bit, let me help you get ready!"

"Thank you, Minerva."

They both walked into her lounge and Hermione took a quick shower making sure to shave her legs and wash her hair well. Once she was out of the shower she wrapped her hair in a towel and walked to her closet. She opened the door and pulled out her dress for the evening. She had brought one with her, just in case. Minerva helped the girl put it on and zipper it up. The dress was one shoulder and steel colored, the shoulder strap was bunched up and cuffed with white diamonds. Hermione turned and Minerva noticed the strip of open fabric in the back that showed off her back. The dress stopped just above her knees and up hugged her hips. Hermione searched her closet for her heels and once she was done she twirled in completion.

"Gods above, Hermione, you look beautiful," exclaimed Minerva, "you are going to give the old man a heart attack." Minerva winked at her.

Hermione scolded Minerva, and they both chuckled. She was so excited for this evening she could burst. Minerva came over with Hermione's hair brush and took her hair out of the towel and began to brush it.

"How 'bout a French twist."

"That sounds lovely, Minerva, thank you."

"My pleasure, my dear, you are like a daughter to me."

Hermione smiled, "and you are just like a mother to me."

Once Minerva was finished, Hermione went to her sink where all her make-up was stashed and put a bit on. Then she went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Happy with the outcome, she let out a breath and checked the time.

"Oh, no, I got to get down to the dungeons!"

"Relax, Hermione, I told Severus to meet you at the front doors."

"Thank you Minerva," Hermione let out a breath and kissed the old woman on the cheek.

"Good night Hermione, have a great time, and remember dear, do not be afraid to tell him how you feel."

Hermione grabbed her clutch and ran out of her rooms, knowing Minerva would lock up for her and raced to the front entrance, as to not keep Severus waiting. As she reached the front, she noticed that Severus was not there yet and breathed deeply catching her breath.

"Who knew you could run in heels," breathed Severus from behind Hermione.

Hermione whipped around to see Severus leaning against the corner and her breath caught. He was absolutely handsome outside his robes. He was wearing a pair of fitted khakis and a button down thin blue vertical striped shirt, untucked. _Gods was he like a Greek god or what._

"I hope I have not kept you waiting for long," inquired Hermione.

"No, Hermione, you have not. I must say you look absolutely breathtaking," Severus said smoothly while looking at her from head to toe several times. Hermione blushed and said, "Well you don't look too bad yourself!"

Severus proffered his arm and she gladly took it and they walked out the front entrance. Once over the hill, he grabbed her by the waist, Hermione squealed as he pulled her close. "Hold on tight," he whispered and with that they apparated into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything... not sure why I am putting this since it is a fan fiction site. LOL So, just in case.

Chapter 5

As they reached their apparition point Hermione let out a soft moan. She realized her breathing had become slightly erratic and her body was shaking. Hermione was beginning to realize just how much she wanted to be with him. She took a deep breath and looked up into Severus obsidian-colored eyes and noticed he had been watching her try to get a hold of herself this entire time. Severus cleared his throat and stepped back.

'Damn," Hermione thought to herself, 'that could've very well been our first kiss, what is wrong with him, oh well, hopefully there will be another opportunity.'

Severus noticed Hermione's look of defeat and silently cursed himself. He did not want to go too fast, but he, also, did not want to go too slow either.

'Stop overanalyzing everything old man, she must like you if she agreed to accompany you tonight,' Severus chided.

"Are you ready madam?" asked Severus as he took her arm into his.

"I am, sir. Thank you," replied Hermione.

Instead of holding her by her arm, Severus had another thought and gently put his arm around her back. Hermione breathed in sharply as he touched her. 'His touch is electric, I wonder if I do the same to him," thought Hermione.

They walked down the street and Severus stopped in front of a French restaurant. "I used to work here, during the summers when I was younger," Severus began, "I know the owners and they have some great food. I hope French is okay."

Hermione nodded, "French is my favorite."

Severus smiled and they walked into the restaurant. The host looked over to Severus and waved excitedly and started to speak in French. Severus, in turn, started speaking in French to the host as they approached. The host turned to get them a couple menus. Hermione looked up in awe.

Severus looked at her and chuckled. "You pick up a few things working in a mainly French-speaking environment." Hermione just smiled.

The host looked back at them and in heavy accent of broken English asked them to follow him to their table. The host looked over towards Hermione and helped her sit and pushed her chair in for her. "You, my dear, are absolutely beeee-autiful," commented the host and left and Hermione blushed slightly.

Hermione chuckled and looked back over to Severus. Severus smiled at her and began to speak. "I could not agree more with our lovely host. You look absolutely exquisite not to mention breathtaking this evening."

She blushed profusely this time. "Thank you, Severus."

The waiter came and took their orders and rushed off to the kitchen.

"So, did you want to still discuss my book," asked Hermione.

"Well, not as much as I would like to hear your answer to my question."

"Could you refresh my memory?"

"Do you believe in soul mates, Hermione?"

The way he said that sent ripples through Hermione and she shivered. Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you cold," he asked.

"No, Severus. I'm not cold and yes, I believe in soul mates. I believe there is that one person out there that completes another person in not many ways, but all ways."

Severus looked at her and swallowed; slightly nervous, he asked his next question.

"And have you found your soul mate, Miss Granger?"

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. "We're back to Miss Granger, are we? Well, professor, to answer your question, I think I might have." Hermione quickly looked away, but Severus grasped her hand.

"Why are you looking away, Hermione, who do you think your soul mate is?"

"Do not ask questions you might not want to hear the answers too."

He looked into her eyes, more serious now.

"Hermione, who is your soul mate," he asked again, more serious this time, waiting patiently for her answer.

She looked over at him shyly but as she began to speak the waiter arrived with their food.

"Zee Coq au vin?" asked the waiter.

Hermione sighed and raised her hand slightly; the waiter put her plate in front of her and the other plate in front of Severus. He spoke to Severus in French and with a word and a slight wave from Severus he was gone.

They began to eat in silence. After a bit, Severus cleared his throat.

"How is your dish?"

"It is delicious, thank you, how is yours?"

"Delightful." Severus took a moment and caught Hermione's eye.

"Do not thing that we are done with that conversation."

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded.

They started in on some light conversation and before long Hermione was throwing her head back and laughing along with Severus. They talked classes, books, life outside of school, their parents, friends or lack-thereof and Hermione agreed with him. Then they began to discuss the war and a little about how being a part of the famous trio was not all it was cracked up to be. They discussed a little about the trios journey to find the horcruxes. He noted the look of sadness in her eyes. She explained how Ronald had left them and after a while he returned. While she had been happy for his return, she could not look at him the same way again. She talked about the kiss they had shared and how she had been caught up in the moment and what a mistake it was. They, also, spoke a little on how she defeated Voldemort.

They looked around and noticed that the wait staff had begun cleaning up and the people started clearing out, so they took their cue and left. He offered his arm and she clung to it, as day had shifted into night and a slight breeze had begun. Severus checked his watch and began walking in the direction of the club.

"It's not your typical club, not full of sweaty, hormonal dunderheads," said Severus.

Hermione chuckled, "I'm ready for some dancing; work some of that food off!" Inwardly, she was gleaming she could not way to see how Severus danced.

Severus and Hermione did not walk far before they got to their destination. On the outside it did not look like much, but on the inside was a different story. It was dark, except for the spotlights and there were mirrors along the walls. The floor was laid with an incredible oak wood. It was massive. Couples were dancing all around. The both stood looking around in awe; in awe of the dancers and the club itself. Severus had never been here before but heard great things about the place. They must have stood there for at least 3 or 4 songs. The song list seemed eclectic. The first song was jazz, the second a waltz, and another song was salsa. Severus heard a merengue tune come on grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Severus," Hermione said loudly, "I don't know how to dance with this."

"I happen to know how, so let me lead," replied Severus.

Severus put one arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck and put her other hand in his. Severus began to lead her around the dance floor. Hermione could not help but look at Severus in astonishment; his movements were so fluid, so hypnotizing. Hermione seemed to catch on quickly even if she were a bit lost in his grace. Severus grabbed her chin, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. They were having so much fun getting lost in the music. After a couple more similar songs, Hermione could not help but throw back her head and laugh. She felt great. Severus watched as sweat poured down Hermione's neck, he felt the electric surge through the pair of them. They only seemed to have eyes for each other. One thought passed through the forefront of his mind, 'Soul mate.'

Severus stopped for a moment, as the music came to a sudden stop and Hermione raised an eyebrow looking upon Severus' face. Severus shook it off and then the next some came on. A slow jazz song came on. He grabbed her arms and put them around his shoulders and slid his hands down her arms, down her sides and pulled her close. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and let out a breath. The way that man touched her! Severus put his nose into her hair and breathed in. She smelled so good. Hermione tensed and Severus pulled back. Hermione slipped her hand into her hair and pulled out her clip and her hair fell down in waves around her. This time, she slid her hands up Severus' arms and around his neck and pulled him close. They danced like this for a bit, even when the song concluded. They were lost; they were lost in each other.

Hermione noticed the music had turned into something fast and she asked Severus if they could go get some fresh air. Severus decided that they had enough dancing and took her to a café down the street. He ordered two waters and a slice of chocolate pie. He went to find Hermione and noticed her sitting outside the shop, gazing up at the stars. He slowly approached her.

Without turning around, Hermione spoke. "You asked me if I thought I had found my soul mate, Severus."

Severus sat the drinks and pie on the table and sat down, Hermione turned and looking into his dark eyes trying to gage his expression before she spoke again.

"Yes, Hermione, I did."

She took a deep breath, exhaled and replied, "it's you, Severus. I know in my heart that you are my soul mate."

A/N: This is it for this chapter, my longest yet! You will have to wait for Severus' reply in the next! :D Thank you to those that are following and reviewing my story. You are all awesome! Keep it up! I love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

Severus breath caught in his throat, but he quickly recovered. He got up, walked over to Hermione, and kneeled before her. He took a deep breath and looked up into her glassy eyes. His heart swelled. 'This witch really does feel something for me.'

Hermione waited patiently for him to speak, but inwardly she was panicking. 'Oh, no, he does not feel the same way! He might like me and he might have enjoyed the evening but he probably does not feel that way and I am moving too fast.' Hermione did not even realize that Severus had been able to skim the surface of her mind while she was panicking.

He chuckled and whispered, "Relax witch, I just wanted to gather my thoughts."

Hermione sighed and a lone tear dropped from her eye and started sliding down her face.

Severus wiped the tear with his fingertips and began to speak.

"Love is and has never been easy for me. My heart belonged to another so long ago and when she rejected me I never thought I could put my heart out there and love again. However, as you started to grow into a beautiful young woman, my feelings about love began to change. I began to see you in a completely different light, not the annoying know-it-all you had once been. Being the brightest witch of your age, I began to think of you as an equal and slowly I began to fall in love with you. I did not want to believe it; I did not want to acknowledge it! You were still a student and I was your professor. In all honesty, part of me always thought you would end up married to the Weasley boy. I was pleased that you did not fall for that dunderhead. He would have had you in the house cleaning and cooking for him and not having your dreams come true but popping out children to accommodate his dreams. Another part of me, way down deep, hoped that one day we would meet again to consider the possibility of us being together. Then I was dying and all I could think about was you, and you were there, saving my life. I heard several times from Minerva how you would stand up for me when anyone had anything bad to say about me, I, then, heard about you staying by my side in the infirmary and what you did and said at the trial. You have constantly fought for me, Hermione. I had started to wonder why, why an intelligent, young, and beautiful witch would want anything to do with an old man. Merlin, I still wonder but I am done questioning it. When I think of you, Hermione, one word comes to mind. That word is forever and while I do not want to rush this or scare you, I want to be completely honest. I, too, believe in soul mates and I, too, believe with all of my heart it is and has always been you. You and I were meant to be, which is why it did not work out for either of us in previous endeavors. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione was shocked and speechless and the tears just kept on falling. He began to kiss the tears streaking her face and then stopped and she could feel his breath on her lips as he looked to her for permission. She barely nodded before Severus grabbed her face and crushed her lips with his. Hermione was overjoyed and kissing him back with equal fervor. They broke apart, Severus leaning his forehead against Hermione's.

Hermione sighed and whispered, "It's late and we have to get back."

Severus stood and offered Hermione a hand. They walked on forgetting about their drinks and the pie. They turned down the alley and Severus put his arms around Hermione, more gently than the first time. He looked down and smiled before they apparated back to Hogwarts.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus and Hermione walked hand and hand through the corridors knowing all the students would be in bed. They stopped in front of Hermione's door.

"Thank you, Severus, for the best first date I have ever had," she said shyly.

"My pleasure, Hermione, I look forward to our next date," replied Severus.

He bent down and kissed her gently before bidding her good night. Needless to say, they both slept exceptionally well that night.

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She was incredibly grateful that it was the weekend, after being out so late she had decided to have a lie-in. Last night had been incredible; the dinner, the dancing, and the talking. She never in a million years thought Severus felt the way he did. She knew he liked her enough to ask her out to dinner but not the depths of how he felt. She was happy that she was not alone in how she felt. 'And that kiss!' Hermione swooned. She felt so electrified in that moment; just the slightest touch made her tingle but this kiss, it was different from any other she had experienced before.

Severus had slept well; upon waking he went to check some of his potions in his private lab. A lab he would have to show Hermione at some point and his library. 'At least it will be an excuse to spend more time with her,' he thought to himself. Severus rarely admitted anything to do with feelings but anyone would notice that he was smitten. He had replayed the date over in his head several times while brewing and he had never had a date that went that way. He was very pleased that she had decided to be honest with him; hopefully, she felt the same in return. He hoped that she did not feel he was rushing things. That was all he needed now, to scare her away. He chuckled to himself.

As Severus made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, he accidentally ran into someone. As he was about to open his mouth to take away house point he realized that he had run into Hermione and quickly held out a hand to help her up.

"Hermione, I am so sorry love."

"Severus, were you just about to take away house points!" scolded Hermione.

"Guilty," he said quietly.

Hermione chuckled and took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"I could tell," replied Severus.

"Oh, stop, you were too! Otherwise you would not have ran into me, as well. You would have stopped first!"

It was Severus' turn to chuckle, "guilty, again."

Hermione looked around and noticed they were alone and stepped up on her tip toes and Severus bent ever so slightly and she gave him a kiss.

"Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Hermione, shall we," he gestured toward the Great Hall and as she went he followed closely behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I might be a mother of three but I still let out a little squeal for each review I get. Snanger is my OTP and I have read probably over 1k fanfics that center around them. I didn't get it at first, but after the second fanfic I was hooked. Oh, and one of my pet peeves is an unfinished fan fic, so no matter how long it takes I will not abandon this story or any of my future stories for that matter.

PS: This story went from M to T in rating and should stay that way. I don't want my first fan fiction to be smut or to deal with adult themes. I do have other fan fictions started... soooo, in the future the smut will commence.

Chapter 7:

As the pair entered the Great Hall they looked over to the High table and noticed Minerva beaming at them. Minerva cleared her throat and the rest of the staff, also, looked up. Severus glared at them with everything he had and Hermione just giggled. Severus looked over at Hermione and his face softened. He loved to hear the witch laugh. It made his heart swell. A heart that very few knew he had. The finally sat down and Hermione noticed a few students had their eyes on them trying to figure out the joke, but as Severus followed Hermione's eye line, he gave the students a hard look and they hurriedly returned to their breakfast.

'At least I can still intimidate the students, the staff on the other hand…' thought Severus.

"Good morning Minerva," Hermione chirped.

"Good morning Hermione. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you." Hermione snuck a glance at Severus. She felt like a school girl again, she needed to rein her hormones in. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Severus looked at her curiously but when back to his coffee.

Later that morning, Hermione was back in her office correcting papers when an owl flew and pecked at the window. Hermione went over to the window, unlocked it, and let the owl fly in. It was a beautiful black owl and Hermione knew it must be Severus'. She told the owl to wait a second while she retrieved a treat for the bird. Hermione switched the bird the note for the treat and the owl was gone. Hermione sat down and opened the note.

Please join me in my quarters for lunch and conversation.

STS

Hermione smiled and cast a spell for the time. She had another hour before she was to be down in the dungeons for lunch. She went back over to work and sat down to finish correcting the papers. Hermione loved teaching but she found it quite annoying to correct papers, she now knew what it felt like to grade papers from the 'over-achievers'. She laughed to herself, feeling somewhat guilty for putting her fellow professors through that when she was a student. She settled in and got back to work.

Severus paced the floors. He had never had a witch in his quarters before. Sure, he'd been with other witches before but he had never invited them back to his place before, always theirs. This was his personal space, he had lived here for the last twenty years or more, so much had happened here and this was his home. This was the place he felt most comfortable and now he wanted to share this space with his witch. He called out for a house elf. The house elf was there in an instant and Severus rattled off what he wanted for lunch and that he would be having company. The elf bowed and was gone. Severus heard a knock on the door. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. Walking towards the door, he took down the wards and opened it.

"Hello, Hermione, come in."

"Afternoon Severus, thank you for inviting me to lunch," replied Hermione.

Severus smiled and beckoned her to follow her to his sitting room.

"I have ordered lunch, it should arrive shortly. I hope that you do not mind that I ordered for you."

"No, Severus, that's fine."

Hermione was slightly nervous, herself. She had never been in Severus' quarters before, although, it being in the dungeons it seemed quite warm and comforting. She looked around and her eyes grew wider and rounder.

Severus looked over at Hermione and grinned.

"I knew you would love it, go and have a look. Do not worry, I have taken the dangerous texts out and locked them in my attic at my summer home."

Hermione got up and went over and started to peruse the shelves. She stopped for a moment on a particular book and pulled it.

"I had no idea you were a romantic," teased Hermione showing him the book.

"I am not a romantic! I just happen to enjoy good literature," responded Severus.

Hermione chuckled as she put the book back and went over to Severus and leaned down and kissed him.

"I beg to differ on the romantic part."

"Hermione, even though I have taken you out on a date and confessed my feelings for you does not automatically make me a romantic. You do strange things to my heart witch."

He took her face in his hands and began to kiss her quite forcefully and Hermione returned it equally. Then there was a pop and the two pulled apart to see their food set out for them on the dining table that Severus had.

Severus cleared his throat, "shall we?"

Hermione sighed and nodded and they walked over and sat down.

Severus had ordered fish and chips, his favorite meal. He hoped Hermione was fine with it but as he looked up he seen her digging in and snickered.

"Hungry, witch?"

"Yes, but I, also, enjoy a good fish and chips."

"Good, it is my favorite. I wasn't sure if I had ordered okay."

It was Hermione's turn to snicker, "it's fine, Severus, seriously you don't have to worry about me or anything. I already told you how I felt; it's not going to change even if you order something I dislike."

"I know, I was just... I'm just not used to having a witch in my quarters."

"You mean you've never…."

"Yes, Hermione, I've _been _with witches, but that is not what I meant. I mean, while I have been invited to another's I have never done the inviting. This is my personal space. I am free to be myself here. I do not have to put a mask here. This is my home."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"It is kind of a big deal for me to have you here."

Hermione smiled, but then she frowned. 'Perhaps I should tell Severus that I am a virgin.'

Severus looked at Hermione and wondered what she was thinking.

"Hermione," Severus called out.

Hermione shook her head slightly, "Yes, sorry, it means a lot that I am the first witch to come to your quarters."

"What were you thinking about?"

Hermione squirmed.

"Hermione what is it?"

"Severus, I am not sure this is the best time to bring this up. Can we discuss it later, please?"

Severus sighed. "Sure," he said and then the corners of his mouth quirked up.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Come with me," he said standing up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the wall on the other side of his quarters. She almost screamed when she thought they were walking right into the wall. Instead they walked through the wall and were on the other side. Hermione looked around in astonishment.

"Oh, Severus, this is amazing! I have never seen a potions lab like this." Hermione started walking around looking at the different instruments and cauldrons. She breathed in and smelled the scent of potions. She closed her eyes.  
Severus stood there watching her. He knew that, although she was going to be the new Transfiguration professor in less than a year, she loved potions.

"Severus, this is beautiful, thank you for showing me this."

"Would you like to brew something?"

"Really," Hermione squealed, "of course I would love to brew something."

They began to work and a while later Hermione was stirring. Severus came up behind her and softly slid his hands down her arms to her hands and stirred with her. Hermione shivered and Severus shivered. And at the same time, they both whispered,

"Electric."

Hermione stopped stirring, turned around in Severus' arms and looked into his eyes. She wanted him, she wanted to be with him in every way, but how was she supposed to tell him she was a virgin. Severus ran his hands up and down her back and Hermione tilted her head and sighed. Severus took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

Hermione let out a moan, feeling distracted for a moment and Severus responded by pulling her even closer to him. She could feel his erection through his robes.

"Severus," she began.

"Hmm," replied Severus now cupping her backside and feeling Hermione arch beneath him.

"Severus, we have to stop for a moment and talk," Hermione managed to say through her moans.

"What do you want my little witch," he asked, "would you rather take this into the bedroom," Severus mused.

Hermione's eyes widened and chuckled slightly. "No, I need to tell you something."

Severus stopped for a moment and looked her in the eyes. 'Is she rejecting me?' Severus dropped his hands and turned away for a moment to collect himself.

"Severus, I want this and I want you. You know I have, for a long time, but there is something you must know." Hermione walked over and touched his shoulder.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Severus, I'm a virgin," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had gone by since Hermione and Severus confessed their love to one another. Two weeks since Hermione told Severus she was a virgin. They had both decided to cool it in the physical department for a bit until Hermione was ready. Though there were many nights where things would get hot and heavy and Severus would have to give himself a cold shower after Hermione retired for the evening. He was a perfect gentleman, though. It wasn't as if Hermione was waiting for marriage, she just wanted to make sure that this wasn't all just a dream. A dream she would wake up from and Severus would go back to being the cold and snarky dungeons master. During the two weeks they had gotten to know each other, while they had not been back out of the castle since their first date, they had spent plenty of time in each other's rooms.

This particular day found Hermione, alone in her rooms, getting ready. Today was a Hogsmeade day and today was the day that Hermione would get to see Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Draco. It had been almost six months since Hermione saw Harry and Draco. While she was excited to see Harry, she was a bit nervous to see Draco. She knew Draco was on the side of light now but it had taken so long for him to get there and she was afraid he would go back to his old ways in no time since the Ministry was off his back, but Luna said this change was permanent and that Hermione would be plenty surprised. Hermione sighed and finished getting ready. She was thinking about Severus when her floo turned green and a voice boomed through the fire place.

"Hermione, dear, are you dressed," asked Severus.

"Yes, come on through."

Severus walked in and Hermione got up from her vanity and went over to hug Severus.

While they stood there enveloped in each other's arms, Severus spoke up.

"Love; there is nothing to be nervous about. Draco is changed and he is really good to Luna and Luna is really good for him. You know I have met with them for dinner a few times before and after we started dating. Draco is actually happy and unsurprised that we are together. It will be fine, you trust me don't you?"

Hermione took a step back and looked into his deep, dark eyes and replied with a simple nod.

"Good, now get your bloody shoes on and be off with you witch."

Hermione giggle, but grew serious, "I wish you could come," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, I am not going to sit with a bunch of teenagers while they ramble on, plus I have some brewing to do and papers to mark. Besides you have yet to tell boy wonder, though I would not be surprised if the Weasley girl opened her mouth."

Hermione chuckled, "Alright, well I better be off or the girls will wonder where I am." Hermione reached on her tip toes and gave Severus a kiss. She went to put her arms around him to deepen the kiss when Severus cleared his throat. "Go, witch, before I have my way with you."

"Oh ho, I wish you would," replied Hermione.

"Do not tempt me; my self-control only goes so far, Hermione."

"Yes, dear," mocked Hermione. Severus threw some floo powder in and with a couple words more he was gone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Let's get this over with."

Luna looked over at Hermione as the girls made their way to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione, this was your idea remember? You look like you are walking to your death."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Luna, I'm fine really, just a bit nervous to see Draco."

Luna smirked, "well what are you nervous about, he's _my_ boyfriend and I haven't seen him in _months_! How do you think I feel?"

Hermione and Ginny chuckled. Ginny and Harry decided to wait to see if they wanted to become a couple again after Ginny was out of school and Harry was done with Auror training. Harry thought it would not be fair to Ginny for her to wait for him or to be subject to him being an Auror since it could potentially be dangerous for him and perhaps her, in the future. Ginny was adamant, she loved Harry and she would "abide" by his rules, well knowing her, she wouldn't. She loved him too much to just let the relationship go. Hermione thought it was a good idea and she was happy that they both loved each other deeply enough to make these sort of concessions.

Hermione broke from her reverie when Ginny grabbed her arm and squealed a little. "There he is," Ginny said through clenched teeth, trying to act nonchalant.

Hermione laughed. "Relax, or you'll scare everyone away!"

"Haha very funny, I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face when you tell him," Ginny taunted.

"Tell me what," asked Harry who had just approached them.

"Harry!" Both girls exclaimed.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"I have missed you, Harry."

"And I, you, Hermione," breathed Harry, "could you let go, you are stifling me woman!"

"Yeah and he's _my _boyfriend, 'Mione, I want to hug him now," muttered Ginny.

Hermione and Harry broke apart. Harry took a step towards Ginny. It had been an awful while since they saw each other and they both stopped and stared into each other's eyes before Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Ginny squealed and hugged him back.

Hermione looked around and noticed that Luna and Draco were holding hands being quiet. Draco was looking at the ground, while Luna was looking at Hermione, smiling.

Hermione walked up to the two.

"Hello, Malfoy."

Draco looked up and with eyes of regret. He looked at her and said, "Good afternoon, Hermione, please call me Draco, no more last names I want us to be friends."

Hermione looked at him and her jaw dropped. Draco snickered and turned walked into The Three Broomsticks with Luna still holding his hand, smiling brightly.

Hermione recovered and Harry and Ginny walked up.

"Seriously, 'Mione, he's changed. We're actually getting on pretty well," Harry said softly. Then he took Hermione's arm with his other arm and they all walked in arm in arm into the pub.

Thirty minutes later found them all laughing and carrying on as if they had ALL been old friends for years. Hermione warmed up to Draco rather quickly and they both were poking fun at each other. Harry had excused himself to the bathroom, when Draco looked at Hermione seriously.

"You have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know, Draco, I just am not 100% sure how he will take it."

"He'll be fine, he's actually grown up a lot since the war."

"So have you," replied Hermione.

"Stop changing the subject, but thank you. I would like to think I have, but I don't want to sound too conceited," Draco snickered.

Hermione looked taken aback, "You, conceited, never!"

They both laughed and Draco spoke up again.

"Seriously, though, Hermione, Harry is your best friend. He deserves to know."

"Your best friend deserves to know what," came not one but two voices.

Hermione whipped around and saw not only Harry standing there but Ron too.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, "I thought you couldn't make it?" Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"I did what I could, I didn't want to pass up to a day to see all my friends and my baby sister," replied Ron.

"I'm not a baby," griped Ginny, as Harry walked over and slid an arm around her.

"So, 'Mione, what is it that you have to tell your _best _friends?" asked Harry.

"Um, well, you see, I'mseeingSeverusSnape."

"What 'Mione? You sound like I do when I try to talk while eating," joked Ron and the table laughed.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I am seeing Severus Snape."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he went to open his mouth to speak, but closed it, opened it again and closed it. This went on what felt like ages to Hermione when Ron finally stopped gaping and said something.

"Are you serious, you and the bat!? You are kidding us, Hermione. Good joke. Right, Hermione?" Ron began to look around at the table at their friends faces. All but Harry's nodded at the boys.

"Hermione, he was awful to us during school and you want to be with him!?"

"He's changed, Ron, people can change. You are friends with Draco and are witness to that fact." Then she whispered, "I love him, Ron."

Ron looked angry. "I take the day off of training to come and hear this crap; you are a bloody idiot if you think people can change Hermione."

Hermione flinched and took a glance over at Draco who looked slightly hurt. Ron walked over to Hermione and grabbed her arm, forcefully.

"Let's go have a talk privately, Hermione."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Ron," replied Hermione as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and started rubbing it.

"Yes, Ron, why don't you go and take a walk and I will catch up with you," said Harry looking between Hermione and Ron.

Luna, Ginny, and Draco looked around at each other and could not believe what was going on. Ginny looked the most surprised, she knew her brother loved Hermione but had never seen him this angry before.

Ron just stood before them in shock; shock that it seemed that he was the _only _one to think that this relationship was a bad idea, regardless of how he felt for her. Ron took a deep breath and pushed his anger down for the moment.

"Hermione…," Ron began, "think about this please. I always thought you and I would get together and be married and have children. How can you even _think _about having children with him, let alone marry him?"

"Ron, I love him. He is my soul mate. I know him and he has changed. He's sweet and caring and accepts me, he doesn't want me to become complacent, nothing would change if we were married and he wants children and is willing to wait until I am completely ready. You, on the other hand, want me to stay home and cook for you, clean for you, and having many children."

"Of course, I do Hermione, because that is where you belong, with me and in our home."

"No, Ronald Weasley that is NOT where I belong and if you think that I do or that I want to then you have no idea who, what I am, or what I need. I love Severus and that is it," Hermione yelled.

"Well, have you screwed him you slut! You wouldn't touch me but you would be willing to touch that greasy git!" Ron turned swiftly and ran out, not caring to see her reaction.

Hermione stood there staring after him. She didn't expect to tell him today, nor did she expect to tell him in front of all these people. 'What a mess,' she thought to herself. Then his words hit her like a ton of bricks and she started to cry. Draco and Harry were both on their feet coming around to her. Draco put his hand on her should while Harry kneeled down.

"D-D-Do you f-f-f-eel the same w-w-way H-H-Harry," Hermione sobbed.

"No, Hermione, I am glad you have found someone who completes you. I knew that someday you would, even if it is with the bat."

She looked up to see Harry smiling. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Harry. That means so much to me."

They stood there for a minute while Hermione continued to cry. "Ron will come around and if he doesn't who cares, friends do not treat each other that way," Harry whispered. The girls still looked stunned, while the boys comforted Hermione. Then they heard a booming voice interrupt them.

"I leave my witch into what I think are capable hands and I stop my work for lunch and thought I would see how things were going and I find her crying. What is the problem here?" Severus asked looking from Harry to Draco.

Harry dropped his arms, stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the floor.

"Potter, you do not have to stop hugging Hermione just because I am in the room," Severus rolled his eyes. Severus looked over at Hermione and seemed to know the other was thinking.

Hermione said her good byes to the girls and turned to Draco.

"Let's get together for lunch some time when we don't have any interference," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"That would be lovely, Hermione."

She winked at Luna and Luna smiled brightly. Hermione walked over to Harry gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and thanked him for his acceptance.

She turned towards Severus and said, "Take me home, please."

Severus nodded, turned towards the counter and whispered something to the barkeep. He turned around offered his arm, which she accepted, and they both left without another word.

The others just looked at each other and smiled. They knew and they understood. Harry made a silent wish that Ron learn to accept them and maybe find his own soul mate in the future.

A/N: Thank you for being patient. I am trying to keep to my word of updating once a week. Things are getting a little crazy with my girls getting out of school for the summer. Anyways, I am really enjoying what is coming through my fingertips right now and I hope that you do to. I want to apologize now because I know there is a lot of editing to do, but I am honestly not too worried about it and I hope that you are more interested in the story rather than my lack of editing skills! 8)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

A week later found Severus in Hermione's quarters reading to the witch. Hermione's head lay on his lap; eyes closed listening to his silky voice. 'I could listen to his voice all day every day,' she mused. She sighed and Severus stopped reading.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione pulled herself up and shook her head. "I love when you read to me, Severus."

Severus chuckled, "Well this is only the second time, I am sure my voice will become a nuisance to you in the future."

"Never," Hermione replied.

Hermione took the book from him and laid it on the stand next to her couch and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her kiss, forcefully. Severus moaned into her lips and their kiss deepened and their hands were all over each other. Hermione started to unbutton his white shirt and got about three buttons in before Severus grabbed her hands and whispered, "stop Hermione, I know you are not ready yet my dear."

"Oh, but I am, Severus, really," his witch whined. Severus shook his head, "give it a little bit more time, love. We know we love each other and I know we want to show each other physically but there is no harm in waiting. I don't want to just shag because we're letting our hormones get the best of us. Since, I have the chance; I want to do this right, Hermione.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Severus and pouted. Severus wrapped her up in her arms and she laid her head on his chest. They sat like that for hours, staring into the fire.

"Luna, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" asked Hermione.

"I was given explicit directions to blind fold you and lead you out of Hogwart's for a bit," replied Luna.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret," smiled Luna, though Hermione could not it.

Severus had an amazing night planned and hope it would go off without a hitch but he had to ask for a bit of help. He wanted to ask Ginerva to help, but Hermione had told him a while ago of her inability to keep a secret, so he asked Luna and Draco for their help. Draco had helped him pick out the actual surprise and Severus kept the location a secret and was able to tell Luna, at the last minute, to bring Hermione to the Shrieking Shack with explicit orders not to tell Hermione.

Although, it may seem a bit morbid, he wanted to come back to the spot where she had saved his life. It was her that had given him a second chance at life and his freedom. He loved her with all his heart and he wanted to marry her and he didn't want to wait any longer. He knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and he knew in his heart that she felt the same.

After what seemed like hours, Luna led Hermione into the shack and said her goodbyes, winked at Severus and ran out. Hermione looked panicked still under the blind fold. Severus had to stifle a giggle and Hermione ripped off her blindfold to run after Luna when she realized that she wasn't alone. Hermione slowly turned around and let out a relieved sigh when she saw Severus.

She looked around at the candles and then back to her wizard. "What is all of this Severus," asked Hermione.

"I wanted to bring you here to talk."

"Severus, you know I do not like being near here or in here, it reminds me too much of how I almost lost you."

He rushed over and grabbed her hands. "Precisely, my dear, I almost died here but you, you saved me, and you came back to me. You never gave up on me. You, Hermione, have given me a second chance. A second chance at life and I don't want to waste a minute of it. I realize-…

Hermione put up her hand, "waste a minute of it; you're breaking up with me? Why, what did I do?"

"Stop, you silly witch, and let me finish and stop jumping to conclusions. For a know-it-all, you really don't know-it-all." Severus snickered.

Hermione looked up at him with a frown but didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

"What I was saying is that I realized a long time ago, that I could fall in love again but this time it would not be one-sided and I know that, now, you were meant for me all along. I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to be with you even when our tempers flare and we want to kill each other. Hermione Jean Granger would you do me the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Hermione Jean Snape?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me," came a voice that was not Hermione's. "How in the world could you even consider marrying this greasy git, Hermione? I love you! Not him."

Before anyone could do or say anything Ron grabbed Hermione and apparated.

"What in the name of Merlin! This cannot be happening!" cried Severus and he ran off toward the castle to figure out where Ron could have taken Hermione. As he ran, he sent a patronus to Harry to come to Minerva's office now.

A/N: Don't kill me; I wanted to add a little drama. *hides* Don't worry Ron won't be around for long, especially if Severus has anything to do with it. Man, is he angry… and a little scared.

Oh, and I know it's kind of a short chapter just bear with me! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Remember to be patient, all things are revealed in good time! :) I got this chapter up in honor of all the reviews I received. Thank you for giving this story a chance! JUST AN FYI, I changed Ron's motives a bit. So, yes, his stance will vary a bit from Chapter 8.

As soon as Ron and Hermione landed she pulled away from him. She looked at him with pure rage, pulled her fist back and punched him in the face. Ron grabbed his face but remained quiet.

"Ronald Weasley, have you gone completely mad!?" Hermione began to survey her surroundings to get an idea of where they had landed.

"Hermione, I was saving you from making a mistake! I found out from Harry what was going on tonight." Ron said, still holding his face.

"Saving me from making a mistake, when have I ever been the one to make decisions and they turn out to be a mistake?! Ronald this...this is just unacceptable!" Hermione started ranting and trying to figure out where she was, and for some reason she could not apparate out, there was some _thing_ blocking it. She became quiet as she concentrated on the magic.

"You know, you are really beautiful when you are angry. I know that you were making a mistake because you really love me. I was being stubborn, but I see now Hermione; that we belong together." Ron went over to her and went to grab her hand but Hermione reflexively pulled her want out.

"Ronald, you need to snap out of it. I have not felt that way since 5th year and I know you haven't either! I am meant to be with Severus; we were made for each other. You and I weren't and you know this, why are you doing this?"

"Stop it, Hermione and just listen to reason" Ron whined.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "it's so easy with Severus, and we just fell into each other like we were molded for one another, yes we fight but it is never really fighting. He understands me as I understand him."

"No, I will not have you marrying the dungeon bat Hermione and I am willing to stay here forever until you figure that out."

Hermione growled with anger. "Ronald Weasley I will figure out a way out of here and when I do your mother will be hearing about this!"

Ron blanched, but remained steadfast. "You might be able to figure it out, eventually, but at least I was able to get you to think about what you are doing, in the meantime."

"Ron, you're delusional and I am about five seconds away from hexing you into oblivion, the only reason I haven't is because you are like a brother to me and the way I want to hex you right now would probably land me in Azkaban anyways." Hermione still feeling around for a crack. She felt hazy, almost like they were somewhere rather than where they really were. She was looking at stone room but her nose told her that they were outside. She slid down the stone wall and put her head on her knees as she concentrated.

"Where could he have taken her, Potter?!" Severus was worried.

"Stop worrying Severus, Ron might be an idiot but he would never hurt Hermione."

Severus glared at Harry. "You better be right or I will hex you too, after this is over."

Just then the doors to opened and in walked Minerva, Draco, and Luna. Luna had been in the infirmary after Ron had tricked Luna into telling her where Hermione and Severus were and then jinxed her so that she would have a slow start to the castle, but she fell and hit her head and Draco wanted her checked over by Madame Pomfrey.

"I am going to hex him into next week when I get ahold of him," Draco said through gritted teeth. He rubbed Luna's shoulders and she shook her head and whispered, "I'm fine love, really.

Severus looked over at Draco, "Stand in line, because I will be the first to hex that imbecile." Severus then looked over at Minerva, "did you talk to Molly?"

"Yes, she will be here momentarily. She does not have a clue where they are but is just as livid," Minerva replied.

Severus looked toward Harry and Draco, "I should hex the both of you, Draco for telling Harry and Harry being fool enough to tell Ron! What were you both thinking? Can I, for once, just be able to do something that makes _me_ happy! Merlin!" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and then back at Severus and mumbled their apologies. "It's not like we _told _Ron, he was eavesdropping on our conversation," Harry said, trying to defend himself.

"Which apparently would _not _be the first time he eavesdropped on a conversation, if I am not mistaken he was there when Hermione was talking to Draco about us. And why the hell is Hermione and I currently popular conversation?"

Harry's face grew red and Draco looked down. Draco had been discussing his own plans for asking Luna to marry him when he had mentioned to Harry about the ring Severus picked out for Hermione.

Severus went back to pacing. 'I cannot believe what is happening! If he hurts her, I will hunt him down and go to Azkaban! My life would be over if anything happened to her.' Severus sighed. Minerva looked at Dumbledore's portrait and then at Severus. She hoped her gut was right, that Ron would not hurt her, because she knew that Severus had been through enough in his lifetime.

Ron went over to sit next to Hermione. She shot him a glare and he moved down a bit. She decided to ask him again. "Ron, where are we?"

Ron sighed. He knew he was getting nowhere he would just have to _show _her another way, since she would not listen to reason. Ron stood up again and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She conceded and stood figuring Ron was going to finally let her go. Instead he pinned her against the wall and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Hermione pushed him away with all her strength and wiped her mouth. "Ronald! What has gotten into you! Get it through your thick skull, I love Severus."

"Hermione, just listen to reason, even if I am not the guy for you don't let him be," pleaded Ron.

"What in the world is your problem Ron? He was mean to us during school, so what, get over it! He had to be to keep his cover!"

"He will hurt you Hermione. I will not let that happen."

"You have not even taken the time to get to know him! He is a different man than he was a year ago. He isn't a spy anymore; he doesn't have to answer to anyone but himself now. If you could stop with your crap, Ronald, you could really see how happy I am and how happy Severus makes me. Ron, listen, what I felt for you all those years ago, was just a school girls' crush. You are like my brother. I understand now that you are just trying to protect me but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. I know that this is my path, I know that Severus is my soul mate and you have to let me go to live my life."

Ronald let a couple tears fall. He shook his head in defeat. "I am so sorry Hermione. I just think about all the years he tortured us and I was just afraid that he would eventually become that evil, sadistic man again. I'm sorry I kissed you, I do see you like my sister, but I just felt like trying _anything_ to get you away from him."

Hermione walked over to Ron and pulled him into a hug, "I know, now, you were trying to protect me, but there is nothing to protect me from, he really is so good to me."

Ron whispered _finite _and the walls dropped and the ceilings vanished. Hermione looked around and noticed they were in the Forbidden Forest. "Ugh, Ronald, I could kill you for this! Where in the world did you learn that spell?"

Ron looked away sheepishly, "Charlie uses it on the dragons, to distract them. It's a pretty strong spell, but I am rather surprised that you didn't break it down right away?!"

"I wanted to at first, but then I wanted to give you a chance to do the right thing, I knew this wasn't about you being in love with me. We had that all figured out years ago."

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said back at the Three Broomsticks. I felt awful after I said it and had meant to apologize, but then I heard you were marrying the greasy git-

"Ronald!" Hermione said warningly.

"Snape, and I just went a little crazy."

"A little," asked Hermione.

Ron sighed and Hermione giggled. "Let's get back before Severus really wants to kill you."

"Oh, Merlin, should I even go with you up there. Do you really think he'll hex me into oblivion," asked Ron who was increasingly become panicked.

"Honestly, Ron, he's going to be angry. However, I think that if you apologized he _might _see reason."

As they made their way out of the Forbidden Forest, Severus ran out of the castle and down toward Hermione and Ron. Hermione thought he was running towards her but Severus turned slightly and tackled Ron to the ground and held his wand against his throat.

"Mr. Weasley. Prepare to die," Severus whispered menacingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Oh, Severus stop with the dramatics, Hermione is safe and it doesn't look like she was harmed," said Minerva a bit patronizingly.

Harry and Draco chuckled, while Luna just smiled and Severus scowled at the lot of them and turned back to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that if you _ever_ kidnap my future wife, I will not hesitate to kill you and I will bury your body where _no one _will find you." Severus stood up and walked over to Hermione and began to whisper in her ear.

Ronald looked around at each of them and then lowered his head.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Oh no, you floo'd my mother!?" exclaimed Ron.

Sure enough coming out of the castle doors was none other than Molly Weasley.

"Ronald, what in the world were you thinking, kidnapping Hermione? You are lucky that Severus didn't kill you and I am sure he wanted too! Come along we will have this conversation more at the Burrow." Molly walked over to Ron and pulled him from the ear to follow her.

"I still can't believe you lot floo'd my mother! I would _never _hurt Hermione," muttered Ron.

"Serves you right, Mr. Weasley, I hope that you have learned your lesson and you are lucky that we have not and will not mention anything to your superiors or I am sure you would not be on your way to becoming an auror," Minerva said through gritted teeth.

Ronald's face went even redder, if that is even possible. They left and everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

Later that night after the excitement had died down, and everyone left, Severus and Hermione were in his quarters after a big dinner. Hermione was sitting up reading a book, while Severus read his own with his head in her lap, Hermione's fingers in his hair massaging his scalp. "Your hair is not as greasy as it looks," Hermione mused. Severus chuckled and went back to reading but stopped.

"Hermione," Severus asked.

"Yes, my love."

"You never answered my question," Severus whispered.

Distractedly, Hermione answered. "What question."

Severus stood abruptly and his book fell. Severus took the box from his pocket, opened it, and held out his hand toward her.

"Oh, Severus, I am so sorry."

Severus looked away, assuming that she was giving her answer. Hermione walked over and placed her hands on his arms and placed her head on his back.

Ever so quietly, she spoke her answer, "Of course, I would love to become Mrs. Hermione Jean Snape."

He turned around and gathered her up in his arms and started kissing her. First on the lips, then the cheeks, and then the neck, before long they lay back down on the sofa and were making out, although, Severus would never admit that because he was, as he said, "too old" to be making out.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, Hermione, for making me happier than I have ever been."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione moaned, "you make me happy as well."

Severus leaned back down kissing her once more before standing up and then offered her a hand. "Come woman, we shall retire."

"Well, let me just get my things and I will go back to my…."

"No, Hermione. Whilst, I intend to remain true to my word and not make love to you until we are married, I do not intend to sleep alone any longer."

"You want to me to sleep in your bed," Hermione asked, slightly taken aback.

"That is, if you would like too, Hermione. We are both adults, I am sure we can keep our hands to ourselves. And after the day we have had, I really do not want to let you out of my sight. Please come to bed."

Hermione smiled and took his hand and they both walked to his room.

"Here, sleep in one of my shirts, so you do not have to run back to your room for pajamas"

Hermione took the shirt from Severus and walked over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and lifted her shirt off. Severus watched her intently, the lust growing in his eyes. She turned and slid her pants down her legs revealing matching panties to her bra and Severus let out a slight moan. Hermione whipped around.

"Severus, I'm so sorry I should have changed in the bathroom."

"Hermione, you are beautiful. I am only reacting to that. I can control myself."

Hermione blushed. She pulled the shirt over her head quickly and climbed into the huge bed. She looked around and noticed that his room was not the traditional Slytherin colors as she thought. There were flecks of deep reds and blues in the duvet and cream-colored sheets. His walls were a cappuccino color. It was strange, but it suited him. She then let her eyes fall onto Severus; he was standing in nothing but his black silk boxers as he started to climb into bed.

Hermione let out a breath and pulled the sheets above her head. 'Stop thinking about him naked, stop thinking about him naked.' Hermione admonished herself. Severus looked over at her and chuckled. 'Why is she hiding', he asked himself but then voiced it.

"Hermione, why are you hiding?"

Hermione peeked over the sheets, her face flushed. "I do not know if I can do this Severus, I do not know if I cannot be tempted and just want to give in."

"Love, it has been a very long day. All we need to do is lay our heads on the pillow and I know we'll be passed out in no time. It will be fine."

Hermione took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, "if you say so."

"I do, now roll over."

Hermione did as she was asked and Severus gathered her into his arms and they both closed their eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she began to stretch. She realized that they had rolled over and Hermione's head had been lying on Severus' chest. She smiled to herself and started kissing his chest.

"Witch, what do you think you are doing, go back to sleep." Severus murmured and rolled over.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She relieved herself and washed her hands, and then she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Wugh! I look absolutely dreadful!' Hermione looked around and spotted Severus' toothbrush. 'I'm sure he won't mind," she chuckled to herself and began to scrub her teeth. She finished up and tried to find a brush but all she could find was a comb. She left the bathroom and got dressed. She needed to go get a shower and get ready for the day, she would see Severus later. She walked around and kissed his lips and he smiled in his sleep and then she was off.

When she left, Severus opened his eyes. 'That little minx, kissing my chest, she will be the death of me.' He smiled to himself, closed his eyes again and groaned. He threw back the blankets and got up to get ready for the day.

A/N: I wanted to get another chapter up as quickly as I could for you all. Thank you for all the reviews! They are definitely motivating!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione dropped her belongings on her chair, walked to her bathroom, and began to take off her clothes to step into the shower. While in the shower she thought about how her relationship with Severus was progressing, she looked down at her ring and studied it. She had not really had the chance to look at it. It was simple, yet elegant. Severus seemed to know exactly what she would pick herself. It was a princess cut with a diamond in the center. There were diamonds and rubies alternating along the band. It was absolutely beautiful. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy, absolutely happy, with the exception of Ronald trying to kidnap her, her life with Severus was certainly beginning like a dream come true. As she finished up in the shower, she stepped out and looked into her oversized mirror. She looked at the ring in the mirror. The thought hit her, no one outside of her immediate friends knew she was engaged and unless Harry told Ginny then even her best friend did not know. While there relationship was not a secret, many of the students did not know either. Hermione debated a minute on whether or not to wear it today or to keep it in her quarters so she was not questioned. In the end she decided to disillusion the ring, she really couldn't bear to take it off and she, also, did not want to offend Severus so she figured this would be a safe bet until she talked to Severus.

Severus had finished his shower and was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. He could remember ever being this happy. He had a slight smile on his face when he ran into a third year. At first the child was taken aback by the grin that he had seen on his professor's face, and then as he looked from his eyes back down the smile had disappeared and now he was wearing a scowl.

"Do watch where you are going, 10 points from Hufflepuff," Severus drawled.

The student looked like he was going to burst into tears and quickly scrambled around the professor. Severus snickered and started back on his path and was stopped again.

"Severus Snape! What are you doing to that poor Hufflepuff?!" Severus turned to see the Headmistress walking up to him.

"Woman, I really am quite hungry and would like to go get my breakfast. That boy was not watching where he was going, therefore ran into me. It is not my fault that he was not paying attention to where he was going, nor is it my fault that he was on the verge of tears, I only took 10 points. I could have taken more."

"How's Hermione," Minerva asked, changing the subject.

"She is well, as far as I could tell. She is actually not angry with the Weasley boy; perhaps I have enough anger for the both of us?"

"That could quite possibly me true," chuckled the older witch.

"Minerva, honestly, I feel as though everyone is making light of the situation and we were actually pretty lucky that Mr. Weasley hadn't really lost his mind. Could you imagine if he was quite insane, we could quite possibly still be in this mess… or worse," Severus quieted as the scenarios flashed through his mind. He shook his head getting rid of the scenarios. He did not _want_ to imagine the worst of what could have possibly happened.

As if just by thinking of her, Hermione appeared from around the corner. She looked up from her book.

"Good morning Professor, Headmistress. How are you both this morning?"

Severus mumbled a good morning and offered them both his arms to escort the witches to the Great Hall. He wanted to eat sometime today.

"I am well, Hermione, are you ready for the seventh years today?" asked Minerva.

Hermione looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you kidding me, alone?!"

"Yes, child, alone, I am quite positive that you are ready. I only have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years this morning and two first years this afternoon. I plan on leaving today in your very capable hands, as I have headmistress business to attend to."

"Alright, Minerva, if you think I am ready."

"Of course, you are Hermione."

Severus was rather quiet. On one hand after what she went through yesterday he did not think she should be teaching today, on the other hand Hermione had taken the situation with Ronald in stride and was ready to get back to work.

"Severus, you believe her capable too, don't you?"

"Yes, Hermione will do a most adequate job. I am sure of it."

Hermione smiled and Severus looked down and smiled at her as they walked through the doors into the Great Hall. He noticed she was not wearing her ring; he raised his eyebrow in question. However, he did not voice his concern until they had been seated at the High table.

"Hermione," Severus asked questioningly.

Hermione had placed her bookmark back in her book and laid it beside her plate.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione replied not really paying attention as she piled some eggs on her plate.

"Where is your ring, love?"

Hermione looked up to see Severus' face. He looked a bit hurt. She laid her hand over his. Severus looked around but realized he did not care. 'Old habits," he thought to himself as he waited for Hermione to explain.

"Severus, I disillusioned it because I was not sure how you would feel about it being publicly knowledge. Few know we're actually together and now that we're engaged, not long after we just started dating. I thought it would be a little much, for both of us."

"Oh, I just thought, perhaps, you might feel ashamed of me, of our relationship; us?"

"Never, Severus, I love you with all my heart and I would make a speech right now if you would like me too."

"No, Hermione. While, I do not care who knows, please do _not_ make a speech."

Hermione giggled and cast a finite incantatem. Her ring shown bright and several gasps could be heard. A few from the staff table, a few from Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

Both Hermione and Severus' heads whipped around to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny had stood up and announced loudly.

"I am your best friend and I am the last to know!?"

Hermione mumbled a shit to herself. Severus snorted.

"You're in trouble now," Severus whispered.

Hermione's face went bright red, "Ginny, let's talk after breakfast, please."

"Very well, but you have some explaining to do," Ginny spoke, just a little too loudly.

Thankfully, it was not a full hall or Hermione would have had to reprimand her and take away points from her best friend for her outburst.

Madame Pomfrey, who was seated beside Severus, and a couple others took a look at the ring and told the couple congratulations. Severus was stiff at first, but relaxed when Hermione put a hand on his and gave them his thanks.

'Perhaps, I should have waited to talk to her about it. Yes, I have changed but I was and am still not comfortable with being the center of everyone's attention. Merlin!'

Severus was continuing with his inter monologue when Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You are doing just fine, my dear." Severus gasped and Hermione looked confused.

"What was that Hermione," questioned Severus.

"You were muttering about how you have changed but still are not comfortable with the attention," answered Hermione.

"Hermione, I was not muttering that… I was thinking that."

Hermione dropped her fork with a loud clatter and the Headmistress spit out her pumpkin juice.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for those sticking with this story. I realize, being my first story, that it may sound immature and have tons of errors but I wanted to try and there is no harm in trying. I can already see where I can improve in future chapters and stories. 8)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione looked at Severus, stood abruptly and left the Great Hall. Severus got up to immediately follow her and the Headmistress left out of the side entrance to catch up with them.

"Hermione, Severus in my office will do," said the Headmistress.

Severus rolled his eyes. 'This is really none of your business,' thought the Potions professor.

Hermione chuckled quietly and took his hand and thought to herself, 'be nice Severus!'

Severus paused and raised an eyebrow.

The trio reached the steps to the Headmistresses office and headed up. Hermione and Severus began to pace back and forth and the Headmistresses looked on, slightly amused.

The former Headmaster looked from Minerva, to Severus, to Hermione waiting for one of them to speak and before long he was getting quite impatient.

"What is going on, Min?" Albus asked in a whisper.

Minerva looked at the portrait for a moment. "They have begun to hear each other's thoughts."

"Oh! How marvelous," Albus mused.

Severus and Hermione both stopped and looked up.

"What do you know, Albus?" asked Severus.

"I wasn't entirely sure if you both were indeed soul mates but it seems to be. I was waiting until this moment to know for sure. When you both expressed that you felt that the other was your soul mate, I admit, I had my doubts at first. Then when Severus told me that when he touched you, Hermione, that he felt a sort of electric shock, I began to think that perhaps it were true. I was just waiting until you both approached either Min or myself about hearing each other's thoughts before I actually believed, only because soul mates are just so rare. I have not seen a case since I was a young professor at Hogwarts."

"Well, I believed!" piped Minerva and Hermione smiled at the older witch.

"So, Albus, what happens next?" asked Severus.

"Well, that is up to you. You can either learn to tune each other out or you can put your occlumency. In my experience, I chose not to employ occlumency because it helped us get to know each other better and to know what the other wanted, in life and in… well… other areas."

Dumbledore chuckled, Minerva and Severus both scowled at him, and Hermione blushed a bit.

Then Hermione looked at Dumbledore to Minerva and back again.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"It's you, is it not?"

Minerva smiled at the young witch. "Yes, it is true. I met Albus whilst I was a student here."

Severus looked at the portrait in shock. "How come I never knew this?"

Minerva looked at Albus and back to Severus. "My dear boy, you have been under so much stress and grief the past 20 years that there are many things one would miss if they weren't looking for it."

"You can read each other's thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"We were able to for a very long time…." Minerva said then looked away, tears in her eyes.

"It was me," whispered Severus, "I took away your soul mate."

Hermione looked grief-stricken.

Minerva rushed to Severus side as he slid down into the chair.

"No, you musn't think this way! Albus asked you to, he was dying, and you needed to prove your loyalty. I have never and will never blame you. Do not make an old woman beg for you to see things her way!"

Hermione walked over to his other side and put a hand on his shoulder and he grasped it with his hand.

'Listen to her, Severus, she would never lie to you, nor sugar coat it to make you feel better, it's not in her blood.'

Severus looked over to Minerva and through his tears he apologized.

"No need boy. You are like a son to me, always have been. You were only doing what the old goat asked you too."

Severus stood abruptly and took the old witch in his arms. Minerva absolutely surprised at Severus that it took her a second to figure out what he was doing and promptly placed her arms around him.

"Oh, Severus, my boy, I love you."

"As I love you," whispered Severus.

Albus smiled brightly from his portrait.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I hate to bring this up, but we're all going to be late for class. As much as I want to sit down and pick both of your brains, it will have to wait until after classes or probably the weekend."

The professors smiled at each other and they all left the office.

Minerva and Hermione were heading to the Transfiguration classroom when Ginny caught up to them.

"May I have a minute with Hermione, Professor?"

"Certainly, but only a minute we're just about late as it is."

Ginny smiled and the professor walked into the classroom. Hermione looked at Ginny innocently.

"Oh no you don't, you get engaged and not even tell your best friend?"

"I assumed Harry would spill the beans, after all he was there yesterday during the fiasco."

"Fiasco, what happened?"

"You mean you really don't know what happened?"

The redhead started to become impatient and Hermione talked fast.

"Ron kidnapped me yesterday, I'm fine, and we're all fine, well Severus is still slightly angry, but it all ended up fine."

"You keep saying its fine, I know you Hermione, what else is going on?"

"How 'bout we take lunch in my quarters to discuss it, we really are going to be late for class."

Hermione scribbled something on paper handed it to Ginny and the redhead bounded down the hall to her next class and Hermione took a deep breath and walked into hers.

"….and I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you have for me. Do not let me hear from Miss Granger that the class was chaotic or behaved badly. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the class.

The older witch walked up to the younger witch and whispered good luck to her and then she was gone.

"Alright, class, let's begin!"

After a grueling two hours of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Transfiguration, in which she reduced a Hufflepuff to tears. Hermione was ravenous. She hoped Ginny wouldn't dawdle so they could order lunch right away. As she walked to her quarters she heard someone behind her.

'Becoming like me, are we?'

Hermione whirled around threw herself in Severus' arms.

"Are all students dunderheads?" she asked.

Severus chuckled and asked her what she was doing for lunch. Just then he saw a red-headed girl walk up behind Hermione.

"I see you already have plans."

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes, sorry, I promised Ginny some girl talk and lunch."

"Yes, professor, I hope that is alright with you."

Severus bowed, "of course Miss Weasley, do not gossip about me too much."

Ginny chuckled, "never Professor!"

Hermione flushed and reached up on tip toes to give Severus a kiss on the cheek.

'See you later love, for dinner?'

'Yes, darling, dinner in my chambers.'

"Why are you two just staring at each other?" asked Ginny getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Let's go inside, Ginny." Hermione sighed as Severus snickered.

The two walked inside Hermione's quarters and Ginny dropped her book bag down and plopped onto the overstuffed chair, as Hermione put her stuff on her desk and asked for a house elf. With a pop, a house elf appeared and asked what she could do for the witch. Hermione gave her order and thanked the house elf and with another pop she was gone promising to return shortly.

Hermione took what seemed like the fiftieth deep breath of the day and let it out slowly as she sunk into her sofa.

"Seriously, Hermione, what is going on?"

"Shall, I start from the beginning?"

A/N: Breanna3593: I will be discussing how Hermione defeated Voldemort in chapters to come!

To another reviewer: I would like to think that the students closer to the table gasped and whispered to their neighbor (like a game of telephone) and all the students in the hall knew in a matter of seconds, I guess I should have explained it better.

Thank you all, again, for the wonderful reviews. I really do hope you are all enjoying this fic.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am feeling very "write-y" today, so here's another chapter for you. It's just a little back and forth between Ginny and Hermione and then Severus and Hermione. This is probably the last chapter for today, look for another next week. Reviews are very welcome. 8) I am enjoying reading them too!

Chapter 14:

Ginerva Weasley stared at Hermione Granger with an open mouth for about five minute straight trying to grasp… and perhaps believe everything that she had just been told. Hermione and Snape… soul mates!?

Thankfully, they had finished their lunches before the girl started gaping.

"Ginny, do close your mouth."

"Bloody hell Hermione, I just can't believe it! Snape and you soul mates, I mean I know you were dating but soul mates."

"Really, Ginny, it is Professor Snape, and it's _not_ that big of a deal."

Ginny sighed, "You're right, I get it, actually! I mean Harry and I have to be soul mates, right, Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh, "Gin there's no doubt in my mind that you two love each other, but I would be willing to bet all that stuff that happened to Severus and I would have happened to you two much sooner. I'm not devaluing your relationship or anything, I'm just guessing."

The young girl's face fell. "I'm sorry that we're not as _in love_ as you and Snape are…."

Hermione took another deep breath, 'this is not going well at all, I hate being more mature and more understanding than everyone else.'

"Ginny, I didn't mean anything by it, for all I know you and Harry are soul mates."

Ginny sat and thought for a moment before responding. "Sorry, 'Mione, I am just a little self-conscious about my relationship since Harry still wants some space. We both love each other, but… it's just…." Ginny trailed off, almost afraid to finish her sentence.

Hermione stood up and went and wrapped her arms around her friend and Ginny started to cry and sob into the older witch's chest. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I just—some days are relationship is going so well, like at the Hogsmeade visit and now, I'm not quite sure."

"Have you two been owling each other?"

"Well, that's the thing; he's just so busy with Auror training that he hasn't really the time."

"Ginerva, then you cannot really know what he is feeling, he is busy and you musn't jump to conclusions." Hermione made a mental note to email Harry and ask him if he's leading Ginny along.

As if _Ginny _could read her mind she said, "will you owl him Hermione and ask him what his intentions are? 'Mione, I really love him."

"Of course, Ginny, I will do what I can."

They got up and Hermione cast a cleaning spell over them both and the witch thanked her. Then they left for their next classes.

Hermione came back from her afternoon Transfiguration classes and was absolutely wiped. She thanked Merlin she was not apprenticing for Severus, she did not want to have to deal with _that _set of dunderheads.

'Hey, I heard that!'

Severus chuckled, Hermione gasped.

'Oh my, you're eavesdropping! We're going to have to talk about this mind reading thing. I, also, did not realize that we could 'hear' each other this far away. Oh no, did you hear the conversation with Ginny?'

'I 'heard' you thinking about the two of us and then once you started thinking on the Potter boy, I tuned you out. You really shouldn't stress yourself out, love. I have to finish up this class. Meet me in my quarters; my wards are attuned to you, now.'

"Yes, Severus.'

'We're really going to have to talk about this mind reading thing,' grumbled Hermione.

'It's not that bad, love' and Severus chuckled again, 'okay, okay tuning you now.'

Hermione smiled to herself and sighed again. She went to the loo to freshen up and then headed down to the dungeons. She finally reached her destination and walked through the walls (she would never get used to that) into Severus' chambers. She felt Severus nearby and he walked through another wall, no doubt, from his office.

"Good afternoon, Severus."

"So formal, Hermione," Severus snickered.

"I'm just a little annoyed or uncomfortable I'm not sure which at the moment."

"Hermione, we can read each other's minds, so what. I really think this will give each other a true chance to know each other. Knowing each other's minds means less holding back, if there's something you or I cannot voice, we can actually figure it out with our minds, I really see it as a good thing, darling."

Hermione sat down on the sofa and started laughing, partly relieved. "If anything I assumed you would _hate _this."

Severus sat down beside her and pulled her into him and she laid her head on his chest. "Please listen closely. I love you, Hermione. This, that, or another thing will not change that. You are my world and I am done hiding and I am done with the past. You are my future. While I do not want to be on display for everyone, obviously, I do want to share this with you. I am sure we can come to a compromise about the mind reading."

'I love you, Severus. Thank you for reassuring me. I just was worried that you were going to get tired of me being in your head and boot me out at some point.'

'I think that we need to come to some agreement on when to tune each other out, like in class, in meetings, in the loo…"

Hermione chuckled, 'Yes, those are good examples.'

Severus rubbed his hands up and down her back. She looked up into his eyes and he tilted his head downward to grasp her lips with his. She was still ravenous but not for food this time. She wanted Severus, she wanted all of him. She reached up and put her arms around his head and fisted her fingers in his hair.

'Oh, Severus I want you,' she moaned to herself.

Severus stopped mid-kiss and Hermione realized what happened.

"Wow, Albus was not lying when he said that it would come in handy."

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh, Hermione stop. We talked about this. I want to hear what you have to say and now, I want to hear what you are thinking. For the last time, it is _not _going to change anything."

Hermione crossed her arms. 'Fine, you want to 'hear' what I have to 'say', I think it's foolish and hurtful that we have to wait until we are married until we can make love.'

"Hermione," Severus looked into her eyes questioningly, "hurtful?"

"Yes, Severus, I feel rejected every time you push me away."

"Love, I am not rejecting you I merely want to make an honest woman out of you before I deflower you. Please do not let your hormones get in the way of something that I truly want for you."

"But Severs…." Hermione whined.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione. No nicknames, especially that. I might vomit."

"I know, I am just trying to annoy you love muffin."

"Really, Miss Granger, I might have to kiss you into silence."

Hermione laughed, "'Miss Granger' really? We're back to that?"

"Well, only if you persist in acting like a child."

"Shut it! Let's order some dinner and then floo Minerva so we can see if she's free to see us this evening to chat."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Severus and Hermione walked hand-in-hand to the Headmistress's office. They passed several students on the way but Severus did not care to be seen holding hands.

*_At least I am not snogging her into oblivion in a secluded corner!_*

Hermione giggled. "Well, we could be."

"We very well would not be!"

Hermione smiled as they reached Minerva's office and said the password. They walked up and greeted the Headmistress.

"Good evening Minerva," said Severus and Hermione gave the witch a little wave.

"Good evening, Severus, Hermione. Let's go into my quarters to talk a little more comfortably, I know how stiff this room can be, plus this is a talk amongst friends not school business as she nodded to the portraits of past headmasters on the wall.

They followed Minerva to her quarters and just as Severus had said it was drenched in Gryffindor colors. Hermione suppressed a giggle. They both sat down together on the sofa while Minerva summoned tea and sat down in her favorite chair.

"So, what questions may we answer for you and Severus?"

Hermione looked over towards the left of Minerva and noticed that Dumbledore had joined them, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. Severus almost rolled his eyes, almost.

"Well," Severus started, "how did you both fair tuning each other out?"

"Really, Severus, out of everything that is the first question of which you want an answer," asked the Headmistress.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other. *_I'm sorry Severus* _Hermione looked down at her hands and Severus put a hand out towards hers and told her not to apologize that they would figure it all out.

"Yes, Minerva, that is my first question."

"Well, it took Albus and me a few weeks but we were finally able to start tuning each other out without fail. It was almost like an on and off switch. Honestly, it felt very intrusive at first, but then as we got used to being inside each other's heads and knowing when to tune the other out it brought us very, very close.

"This is a little awkward for me, especially, as I think ahead to our future together and how our relationship will… progress. Well, will we be able to hear each other during… well..." Hermione's face flushed and Minerva looked at the girl fondly, and smiled.

"Oh good Gods, I do not think I need to or want to be hear this."

The older witch turned towards Severus, "be quiet! Let Hermione ask her questions."

Hermione flushed again but looked questioningly at the Headmistress.

"The answer is, yes, Hermione. However, don't look at it as a bad thing; look at it as a positive thing. It will only be _better_for the both of you," said Minerva with a wink.

Severus looked on horrified and immediately got up. "I might have changed since the end of the war, but I have _not_ turned into some gossipy woman!"

Hermione covered her mouth but could not stop the laugh that escaped it. Minerva took one look at Hermione and she could not hold back her chuckles either. Severus kissed Hermione's cheek and swept out of the rooms, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione turned back towards the Headmistress and noticed that Albus had, also, disappeared, "well I guess it's just us ladies," Hermione remarked.

"Show me the ring, Hermione; I have not had the chance to fawn over it like the others have."

Hermione walked over to show the Headmistress her ring. "Great Merlin, that is beautiful! How are things with the dour professor?"

"Well, they couldn't be better. Honestly, Minerva, it does scare me sometimes. I am waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to remember how he was before… before the war," Hermione's voice faltered a bit as she sat back down, "I love him, whichever way he is; before or after, but one day I do not want to say the wrong thing and him react as if he did before. I guess what I'm saying is that I have become so smitten and more in love with _this_ professor that I don't know if I still love the _other_ professor."

Minerva smiled, "Really, Hermione, I do not think that you ever have to worry about that. Even if he would forget himself and snap at you, I really think you could hold your own with him. Besides, he is just as smitten and in love with you, as you are him. Have you mentioned your concerns with him?"

"No, I haven't," Hermione started and then clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

Minerva just smiled softly, "it will be okay Hermione, this happened with Albus and me at first, and while I still had my girlfriends to talk to, I realized that taking my concerns to him first and us talking about it, came as less to surprise for him to hear me discuss it with them later."

"I do not think I will ever get the hang of this," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Oh, dear, you are still looking at it from a negative angle. I hope throughout the next couple weeks or so you will understand just how much of a gift it is. I cannot even express into words just how close we were. It's lonely here, now without him. Hermione, I am not sharing this to make you feel bad or to surprise you or to worry you, but there is another reason I training you for my position. I will probably not live much longer."

Hermione gasped, mouth hanging open and eyes even wider than before, "what, what are you talking about Minerva, you are young. I know that witches and wizards live a very long time…"

Minerva raised her hand for Hermione to stop. "Hermione, soul mates cannot live long without each other. Albus has been gone for almost two years, now. I can put on a good show, but am lonely and in despair without my other half. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to tell you just how important this connection is, it's not something to be taken lightly and it is a forever kind of love. When I leave here, I will be reunited with the real Albus, not that silly portrait Albus, and we will begin our lives again and not have to worry about death or war ever again." Minerva smiled at the young witch. "Enough heavy for one night, go enjoy the rest of your night with Severus, this old witch needs her beauty sleep."

Hermione could not have said anything if she tried. She got up to from her chair, nodded her head at the witch. Thoughts flying through her head she walked out of her former professor's quarters and through her office. She tried to compose herself as she walked out. In her mind, she yelled. _ *SEVERUS, I need you now.* _ As she walked down the steps into the corridor she broke out in a run, tears spilling her over face, she did not want the woman who had become like her mother to die and to talk about it so nonchalantly.

She spotted Severus running towards her arms open and she jumped into his arms and started sobbing. Severus muttered a silencing and disillusionment spell to not bring any unwanted attention to his witch. He had tried to tune her out during her discussion with Minerva. He did hear tidbits about her worry but when her thoughts began to scream he had heard her thoughts about what the headmistress had told her.

_*Why would she tell her in such a way, so relaxed! So matter-of-fact! She knew she would upset Hermione what was she thinking.* _

Hermione was so lost in her grief that she couldn't answer Severus, but even if she could she still couldn't wrap her head around it and she pushed her head deeper inside Severus's cloak and continued to sob. By the time he had reached his quarters, her sobs had turned into soft hiccups. He canceled the silencing and disillusionment spells and pulled her shoes off. She took the witch into his bedroom, he pulled the duvet down and slid Hermione into bed gently. The witch had fallen asleep and he pulled the duvet up to her chin. He kissed her forehead.

_*Sleep my beautiful Angel. We will talk in the morning._*

She muttered something and he could barely make out the words but responded.

*_I love you, too.*_

A/N: I will try to make sure the thoughts are separate from the actual dialogue. Thank you for all the reviews. I really hope you like the story so far and keep coming back for more! Next up: Severus really does revert back as he confronts Minerva!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, as per usual._

A/N: So, I hope this lives up to the expectation that this is _not_ predictable. Well, not _that_ predictable anyways! ;)

Severus raced up the dungeon stairs and down the corridors until he reached the entrance to the headmistress's office. He spat out the password and walked up the stairs and before he could even knock on the door it was opened and took one look at Minerva and collapsed at her feet.

"You cannot die, I forbid it!" Severus said through his tears.

"Oh, my dear boy, do get up! I am too old to be lifting you up off the ground," Minerva cried out through her tears and turned away from the man she had known for over thirty years.

Severus got up and straightened his robes and let out a choked sob.

"Before you even ask, Severus, it's true. Once soul mates give themselves to each other, fully; mind, body, and soul you are connected physically, mentally, and spiritually for the rest of your lives. It's only a matter of time before I…well, before I go. And before you start feeling guilty thinking you've now killed the only two people, whom you ever really considered parents, don't. You are now and forever my boy and I will not have you going back to the way you were. You are a great man Severus Snape. That old fool always thought so, and so have I. I am so sorry if I ever gave you any doubt of that."

She turned to look at the boy who grew up and turned into this beautiful man in front of her. His tears running freely down his face and he looked ever so vulnerable.

"But, Minerva there has to be…."

"No! Severus, stop! I will not have you trying to come up with a way to prolong my life, besides there isn't anything that can stop soul mates from being apart for very long. It is inevitable. I think it is better that both of you know now so that you can prepare yourselves."

The potions professor walked over to his longtime and grasped her into his arms. Minerva warmed in Severus' embrace and smiled.

"I love you, my son."

"As I have loved you, mother."

They stayed like that for a while and for the second time that night a witch had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked the old witch up and carried her off to bed and tucked her in, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A few weeks later found everyone rushing around getting ready for midterms and the winter holiday. Severus and Hermione had left the castle a handful of times to spend some time alone but they were both very excited for the upcoming holiday to spend that time alone with each other. Hermione had finally settled on a date. They would both get married on New Year's Eve. Severus thought it was cliché but Hermione reminded him they could get married on Christmas if he really wanted and he had relented. They had both decided to get married as soon as possible because they were not sure how long they had left with Minerva. At least that is was part of it, secretly, Hermione just did not have the patience to wait any longer and Severus had almost stopped refusing her, they just felt it was best to not wait.

This particular afternoon Hermione did not have any classes and she decided to sneak Ginny and Luna out of the castle to go fetch their dresses for the wedding. Hermione had asked the girls to be her bridesmaids, they definitely did not refuse. The girls had picked out their own dresses but Hermione requested that they be in green or silver in honor of her husband. It was going to be a surprise.

"I love our dresses they are so beautiful, especially yours Hermione," said Ginny.

"Oh, it's nothing, I really did not want to make a big deal out of it," Hermione said in response.

"You are going to be the most beautiful bride," said Luna dreamily.

It was taking everything in Hermione's power _not _to think of the dresses while in Severus' company. They were learning to tune each other out and she had specifically asked him not to think of what her dress might look like so that she wasn't thinking about it. So far it was working well, at least Hermione had hoped. The girls reached Madame Malkin's and walked inside.

Madame Malkin greeted them warmly, "Hello, ladies. Are you ready for your final fitting?"

The three replied, "Yes, ma'am."

With a snap of the Madame's fingers the dresses were on the girls. The two younger girls gasped.

"'Mione it's even more beautiful than last time," exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's the exact same dress Gin."

"Well, yes, but now it fits you perfectly and hugs your curves just right! Snape is going to faint!"

"Professor Snape, Ginny," said Hermione with a smile, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do!"

Hermione let out a tiny squeal and twirled her dress around. She felt so happy in this dress and hoped that Severus loved it as much as she did. Hermione looked in the mirror and looked at herself, imagining standing next to Snape.

The dress was white with silver trim around the bottom. It had no sleeves and showed her cleavage but it was very classy. It had an empire waist where silver beads formed a sash. And it had a small train in the back that pinned after the nuptials. She had been in love with the dress since the first time she tried it on.

Ginny had chosen an A-line square knee length dress in an emerald green. Hermione thought she looked beautiful and it matched her red-fiery hair perfectly. Luna, on the other, hand had chosen a silver knee-length taffeta dress in silver. Both of the girls looked lovely and knew that they would definitely turn their guy's heads.

The final fitting had Hermione even more excited as the girls exited the shop. Madame Malkin ensured Hermione that they would be there the day of the wedding and Hermione had secured her with payment. The girls wondered over to Fortescue's for a snack and Hermione could not help but look at Flourish and Blott's longingly. The girls laughed at her and she growled, playfully, at them.

Later that night Severus and Hermione had just returned from dinner where an Errol, the Weasley's owl, had dropped Hermione a letter. She waited until they were in Severus' quarters to open it. She still hadn't heard from Ron and had hoped this was it.

_'Mione, _

_I got your invite to your wedding but I don't know if I can make it. I wanted to tell you the good news in person but I doubt that Snape would let you hang out with me alone yet, the git! Anyways, I have been asked to try out for Puddlemere United! Can you believe it! I, also, got an invitation from the Chudley Cannons but we both know that they are rubbish! Anyways, that's where I will be and I may not make it back in time for the wedding. I am still dragging my feet about you marrying the dungeon bat but I do want to be there for my best friend, so I will try very hard to make it. _

_Ron_

Hermione smiled to herself as she finished reading it aloud. Severus, on the other hand, had a scowl so huge that she thought he might hurt himself.

"Oh, Severus, I know that you haven't forgiven him yet but he's still my best friend as you will be my husband. You both will have to eventually at least be able to be in the same room _and _be civil with each other!"

Severus muttered something incoherently and Hermione walked over and started kissing his neck.

'_Anything to take his mind off Ronald would probably be best at this point._'

"Hey! I heard that!"

Hermione just chuckled and the both sat down in front of the warm fire and fell into a companionable silence.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus walked into his study and set down the last of his exams. He let out a sigh of relief. The last week or two before exams had been very long. Severus and Hermione had been making strides in planning the wedding and were just about done. He was secretly glad that the witch decided to have a small wedding. Although, he may have changed a lot since the war he was still a very private person, he did not want his life to be paraded around like some circus animal. He was very much in love, but only wished to share it with their closest friends whom they considered family. He and Hermione had a talk about if she wanted anyone to walk her down the aisle and Hermione raised a hand and asked that they not discuss it. Severus decided to take matters into his own hands and ask 'boy wonder' to walk her down the aisle. He didn't even try to make it a secret in his mind and she did not object so he had made plans to take Potter and Draco out for drinks to let them know they were in the wedding.

'This should go well,' Severus thought to himself.

He could hear his witch chuckle in the next room.

'Back so soon my love,' Hermione thought.

'Yes, last class and exams are finally done; we should celebrate with a drink to kick off the holiday.'

Severus walked into find Hermione at her desk grading papers. He smiled to himself. 'This feels right,' he thought. Hermione had moved in, officially, about a week ago. She asked that they have a bed for her in the spare room, which was Severus' study, just so that they could get used to being an 'us', instead of an 'I'. More, so she did not want to infringe on his space just yet. Severus had scoffed at that but, secretly, he was glad they were still taking it slow. He was in love with his witch and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but the 'side effects' of being soul mates had really thrown both of them for a loop.

Hermione got up from her desk and went around to kiss her soon-to-be husband. Soon they had crossed the room and headed into the sitting area. They sat down still snogging, neither one letting each other's lips go. Hermione running her fingers through Severus' messy hair. Severus moaned into Hermione's mouth driving her crazy.

Hermione pulled apart, Severus grabbed the back of her head and plunged his tongue into her mouth again. If she didn't stop this, she would want too and Severus was losing his patience, waiting.

'SEVERUS!' Hermione screamed in her head.

Severus jumped and the two ended up bumping their heads.

"Merlin, woman! Give me a bloody heart attack!"

"Sorry Severus, I just wanted to stop us before things got too far, you are the one that wanted to wait until we were married!"

Severus was still trying to catch his breath; he got up from the cough and went over to his liquor cabinet. Hermione gave him a look but he rolled his eyes.

"Would you like one, too?" Severus offered, knowing she would probably say no.

"Yes, please." Hermione smiled at him, triumphantly and Severus started muttering to himself as he poured two snifters of fire whiskey. He walked over and handed one over to Hermione.

Hermione took a sip and coughed. This time it was Severus who smiled triumphantly. Hermione glared at him and he laughed. She softened and laughed with him. Hermione knew that times with Severus would not be all roses and butterflies but she knew that if any of their good times were like this, she could definitely handle the bad times.

Severus set down his drink and came over to sit next to Hermione and caressed her cheek and whispered, "I agree."

Hermione set her drink down on the stand beside her and laid her head on Severus' shoulder. Her mind began to wonder and then Severus' heard her breathing change and her mind slowed. The witch had fallen asleep. He smirked and decided to let her sleep. He gently picked her up and took her into his bedroom and laid her down. He drew the covers up over her, knowing that she would get colder as the evening wore on. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. He made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and to get ready for drinks with the 'boys'. He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. Why do I have to be stuck with those two dunderheads. 'Malfoy might be my godson but he's still an idiot.'

Severus left his quarters and warded it up tight. Then walked through the corridors and as he was heading out the front doors, Minerva stopped him.

"Severus, a word."

"Yes, headmistress?"

"Have you had a chance to think about what we have discussed?"

"Yes, and my answer remains the same as the first time you asked. No."

"Severus, stop being stubborn."

"No, you know that this it would not be a wise decision; the parents would not have it and neither would the board of governors."

"Severus, you know no such things, have you talked to Hermione about this?"

"No, why should I? The answer is still no."

"Severus, no one but you can do this. Flitwick wants to remain in his position and does not want the responsibilities, as if he could handle them, anyways."

"Minerva…"

"Severus, please keep don't say no just yet, please talk to Hermione." The headmistress's tone sounded desperate that Severus couldn't help but look at her. His expression softened.

"Yes, Minerva, I will talk to Hermione about it but I CANNOT promise the answer will change."

"That's all I'm asking," the older witch said with a smile. "Have fun on your boys, night," Minerva snickered.

Severus shook his head and with robes billowing he went on his way without another word. He reached the gates and started pacing for a moment.

"Headmaster, me, no… I can't, I mustn't! Not again, I can't go through this again," Severus muttered to himself. The voice in his head told him that this time would be different, that this time _is_ different. That he was born to lead and that this would be his chance to show that he could do it and do it right.

Stuck in his head for the moment, he did not hear two individuals apparate in. Draco and Harry stood behind him, not wanting to scare him but not wanting him to kill them they remained silent. The boys looked at each other in surprise. Severus must really be preoccupied not to know they were behind him. Harry nudged Draco forward to tap Severus on the shoulder and then they heard him talk. Draco shuddered and stepped back into place next to Harry.

"Headmaster?! Really! That woman is crazy to ask this of me."

He heard a gasp behind him. The boys clapped their hands over their mouths.

Severus let his head fall into his hands. The boys began to back away awaiting their former potions professors' wrath. Severus slowly turned around and looked up, with a scowl on his face.

"You heard that did you," he asked.

"Nope, we didn't hear anything!" The boys exclaimed in unison.

Then the boys heard something they were not expecting. Severus started to laugh, all out guffawing! The boys looked at each other stunned. Then they started laughing. Just as they were looking at Severus, Severus became serious and stopped laughing abruptly and the boys cowered in fear. That really made Severus start laughing again, so much so he was bent over holding his stomach.

"Oh…Merlin…you…two! This night is going to be so fun!"

The boys looked at each other and then to Severus and then back to each other. Then Severus walked over and put his arms around the boys and started pushing them towards Hogsmeade.

"Come on boys, first rounds on me!"

A/N: Thank you for being patient. Hope you like this chapter. :) Thank you for the reviews last week! Feel free to review this week! :D


	18. Chapter 18

"Wake up, Severus, wake up," Hermione whispered. She started to poke him in the arm, her whispering becoming louder.

"Severus, wake up this instant," Hermione commanded.

Snape rose with a start, he grabbed his wand and uttered a lumos, before dropping his wand and grasping his head with his hands.

"Long night, sleepy head," Hermione teased.

"Witch, can you not harass me until after breakfast," whispered the potions professor, "what do you want my dear?"

The young witch handed her fiancé two vials; a sober up potion and a hangover potion. The wizard downed both vials and almost immediately felt better.

"Thank you, I really needed those."

"I would kiss you good morning but you reek of firewhiskey! The boys spent the night in the sitting room and are, also, taking the same potions."

"You traitor! They are the ones who got me pissed! It feels early what time is it anyway?"

Hermione laughed, "It's a bit after noon, go grab a shower, we have final decisions to make today and I want to get them done so I can enjoy my holiday."

"As you wish, my love, but can I eat before we leave?"

"Of course," Hermione said as she kissed his forehead and left the room.

Hermione walked into the sitting room to see both boys eating lunch.

"Feeling better boys?"

Hermione was answered with a chorus of "yes, mum" before they went back to stuffing their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa. She was curious as to what happened the night before; Severus didn't seem ready to give out the details so she resorted to asking the boys.

"So boys, how much _did _you have to drink last night? Tell me about your night."

The boys looked at each other questioningly, then smiled, and then started laughing. 'Brilliant,' she thought, "they'll tell me everything!'

"Well, you see," started Harry, "when we apparated in we heard Severus talking to himself and pacing outside the gates. We thought he'd lost it but he definitely has his wits about him."

"Yeah," continued Malf—Draco, "we left and arrived at the Three Broomsticks and we sat at the bar and I ordered the first round."

"We got to talking and by the third round Severus asked us to be his groomsmen! Can you believe it, 'Mione?" asked Harry.

Hermione shook her head, she found herself wondering what he had been pacing and talking to himself about. They had gotten better at tuning each other out and he had been teaching her some occlumency just to hide a few things about the wedding, like the dress for instance, but as far as she knew Severus hadn't really been using occlumency with her, she would have to ask him about it later.

"… then after the sixth round, we really started having a good time! I can't believe the difference in Severus, do we have you to thank for that, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged, "It was really the end of the war that changed him Draco, not having to serve two masters anymore or being sent to prison would kind of make you feel like a free man, wouldn't you think?"

The boys went back to finishing their lunch, leaving Hermione in thought.

Meanwhile, Severus was in the shower 'listening' to Hermione's thoughts. 'How that witch still thinks it was not her that saved me, is beyond me.' Severus then thought back to the previous night's events.

"Potter, Draco, I have a question to ask you." Severus started, waiting for the boys attention.

"Yes, sir," replied Potter.

Severus sighed, "Stop with the sir, Potter and call me Severus."

"Only if you call me, Harry, Severus."

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes and raised his hand for the barkeep to get them another round.

"Harry and Draco you are both going to be my groomsmen and Harry, I want you to walk Hermione down the aisle. I know it's customary for the groomsmen to escort the bridesmaids down the aisle, but as you know Hermione's parents are- no longer around, so Harry I want you to walk her down the aisle so she doesn't feel alone."

The boys looked at each other and then back at Severus, waiting for him to tell them that they being his groomsmen was a big joke. They looked back at Severus and knew he was being serious.

The boys said both said yes and Harry ordered another round. The three men began to loosen up and after a couple more rounds Harry had taught them '99 bottles of beer on the wall' and they were all three singing it, very loudly.

Severus was singing louder than both of them until, "One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer…I love you guys."

Severus put his arms around the boys. "Seriously, you, Draco have stuck by me like Hermione has and even you Pott—Harry, have stuck by me and Hermione. I really appreciate everything you have both done."

The boys looked at each other and back to Severus and then back at each other and started laughing. Severus looked at them stunned and then joined in with the laughter. Finally, they were silent for a moment when Harry and Draco told Severus that they loved him too.

Severus got up from the bar and went between the boys and put his arms around them and said in a menacing tone, "but if you tell ANYONE what I said, and I mean anyone, your ladies and Hermione included. I shall kill you both!"

The boys looked up at their former potions professor in fear and then looked away quickly to their empty classes. The boys jumped as Severus clapped their shoulders and yelled, "ANOTHER ROUND!"

Back in the shower, Severus chuckled to himself, those boys are too easy. He finished up and turned the water off, he got dried and dressed quickly, as to not keep Hermione waiting too long. The wizard walked into the sitting room and sat down to eat, taking his food off the warming stasis. He looked around, 'the boys must have gone already.'

Just then Hermione walked in the room from her study. "Yes, Severus, the floo'd out shortly after they had eaten. They needed to shower and head to the office."

"Has Draco been staying with Harry?"

"Yes, Draco wanted to get out on his own… or at least with a roommate and not his parents, until he saved enough to get a place of his own with Luna."

"I see and did they tell you about last night."

"They told me you asked them to be the groomsmen in the wedding and that you had at the very least six rounds of firewhiskey," answered Hermione. Severus blushed and went back to eating. She wondered if she should bring up what happened at the beginning of the-

"Just ask Hermione," Severus said looking up from his lunch.

"Well, you know what I want to ask, so just answer."

Severus took a drink of his pumpkin juice and set it down. Hermione sat down waiting patiently.

The older wizard sighed and began, "I felt that keeping this from you, then I would be okay with tell her no."

"Telling who no?"

"Minerva, she asked me… she asked me…." Severus couldn't finish because he knew telling Hermione would not only upset her, but saying it out loud would indicate what he was fearing, would be real. Logically, he knew it was real… he just felt as if the longer he put it off the longer Minerva would stay…

Hermione was listening to his thoughts and it finally dawned on her what Minerva asked him, what he couldn't say out loud, and why he felt he couldn't answer.

"She's asked you to become Headmaster…"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip.

"Severus," asked Hermione.

"Hmm," replied Severus not looking up from The Daily Prophet.

"What is your favorite color?"

Severus set down his paper and looked over at the witch questioningly. He could see that her eyes held some trepidation. He sighed and took a drink of his coffee. The two had headed up to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. He decided to humor her.

"Hermione, you know what my favorite color is, it is rather obvious."

"Black, no green, no definitely black," Hermione went back and forth trying to decide.

"Both, my dear, what is the matter Hermione," he asked softly, noticing that the stragglers of the holiday were starting to filter in.

"I just… I feel like… Oh, Severus should we really be getting married… um…so quickly, if we don't know each other?"

Severus scowled. Hermione flinched. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hermione, let's discuss this in our quarters at lunch time. In the meantime, I understand that you may think that we know so little about each other and the truth is that may be true. However, it has been proven time and again that we belong together; that we are, indeed, soul mates. We decided to get married sooner because of Minerva's "condition"… and because of our…situation, you already know this. You, also, know that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and that's just it, Hermione, we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. Now, although, I can hear your thoughts, each thought, running a mile a minute, I am going to give you a chance to think about why you are dragging your feet and I want you to talk about it with me at lunch in our quarters. Now, I have a meeting with Minerva to give her my decision on the position that we discussed in great length for the past week and I, also, have rounds. Go to the library or go finish grading your exams or go get a head start on preparing for next semester—no wedding plans today, alright? Just know that I love you and that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives."

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile. He knew she did not want to upset him. That was not her intention. Severus stood up and gave her a reassuring kiss on her head and left the Great Hall out of the teacher exit. He walked the short walk to the Headmistresses office and muttered the password and the gargoyle stepped aside. Severus walked up the steps slowly, trying to convince himself once more that he was making the right decision; for himself and for Hermione. He reached the top and held up his arm to knock, when the door opened before he could. Severus walked in and sat down in his favorite arm chair, by the fire, still lost in thought. Minerva walked in and put a hand on his shoulder and brought Severus out of his reverie but still remained silent. She snapped her fingers and tea presented itself on the coffee table, she moved to sit down next to him when he set his hand on hers.

"Yes, Minerva," answered Severus as he sat up and poured himself some tea.

Minerva reached down as well to pour hers next and smiled softly as she took a sip.

"Thank you Severus, you deserve a second chance as Headmaster and I know you will make us both proud."

Severus turned towards the voice and nodded at Dumbledore's portrait. He spotted Phineas Nigellus's portrait and he was, also, in agreement with the former headmaster.

Severus smirked, slightly, and turned back to his tea.

"Your silence is deafening, what is going on, Severus?"

Severus glared at the headmistress, but his look softened. "It's Hermione, she announced me this morning that she feels that we do not know each other well enough to become husband and wife this soon."

Minerva gaped at Severus. "Are you sure that is what she said."

Severus looked at the older witch and replied, "yes, that is what she said but I know that is not what she is actually thinking or feeling."

"What is it then," inquired the Headmistress.

Severus hesitated before continuing. "She…well…," Severus sighed, "Hermione is nervous about the wedding night."

'_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!'_

Severus grabbed his head and Minerva looked at him questioningly but then she started laughing. Severus growled at her _and_ his witch.

'Hermione, I apologize, I did not realize that you were listening, my sweet.'

'_Do not try to sweet talk me and I do not want you talking about our love life.' _

_'…_or lack thereof._' _Severus mused.

Hermione scoffed and started muttering and he put her on ignore.

"Well, Minerva, I have rounds to attend too and a lunch date to keep, I shall have to leave you."

"It's quite alright, Severus, I will send a house elf with the paperwork, perhaps it should wait until after your wedding, the less you have to worry about," chuckled Minerva.

Severus got up and left, but not before kissing Minerva on the cheek. "Let's play a game or two one evening after my honeymoon."

"Of course, Severus, if you want your arse beat again."

Severus laughed richly before closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Hermione had been in the library trying to read but was much too deep in thought. She had been curled up on a sofa near one of the big windows overlooking the lake. She should have never opened her big mouth to Severus earlier. He had already known of her concerns and now she was just making a big deal out of it.

'It shouldn't be a big deal,' she thought to herself. 'I know he would never hurt me and I know he will be gentle. There's just so much I do not know. I've read everything there is to know and I still feel like there's more to learn.'

'My dear, it comes from experience.'

She was shocked at first that he was listening but shook it off and tried to go back to her book. About twenty minutes later, that is when she heard him.

'She…well…," Severus sighed, "Hermione is nervous about the wedding night.'

'_Severus Tobias Snape!' _

'Hermione, I apologize, I did not realize that you were listening, my sweet.'

'_Do not try to sweet talk me and I do not want you talking about our love life.' _

_'_…or lack thereof."

'_Oooh, I cannot believe you just said that! It was your idea to wait you arse!' _

Then she heard nothing coming from his end and she stamped her foot on the ground and stood up, put her book back, and headed towards their quarters, stomping all the way there.

'_I am going to wring that wizard's neck!_'

A/N: Thank you for the reviews of last chapter and thank you for the new followers! I hope you all are enjoying the story. Next up: a fight, a bachelorette party, and the wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the sitting room for Merlin knew how long; Severus had been gone for hours it seemed like. Her thoughts were racing and her heart hammering, she was furious with Severus, how dare he discuss their love life without permission. If she hadn't been listening in, just how much would he had told Minerva. Yes, Minerva was their friend, yes she thought of Minerva as a mother, but to speak of their love life without her permission!?

_'It hurts is what it does.' _

"Why, Hermione."

There stood Severus next to the fireplace; arms folded, mask of indifference upon his face. Hermione stopped pacing and looked up at her fiancé, she thought he was still ignoring her.

'_When did he even come in?'_

"I have been standing here for about twenty minutes before you noticed, my love."

"Oh, no you don't. Sweet words will not save you from my wrath."

"Hermione, why in the world are you so angry. You have discussed our love life with Minerva? Why am I not allowed to speak of my personal life to our, my oldest friend?"

"It does not matter; you should have discussed with me first whether or not you could openly discuss our love life."

"What a load of newt guts, Hermione, really," Severus scoffed. "I need to ask permission and you don't have too? What logic are you spinning, witch? Seriously, darling what is really going on here? Are you going to come out with the truth or am I going to have to say it out loud for you."

"Severus, stop!"

"No, Hermione, you need to get it off your chest so that we can talk about it before it becomes this _thing_ and you decide you can't marry me because of it."

"You cannot intimidate me, Severus, I know you now. You do not scare me!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh, so now you know me!"

Hermione let out a scream of frustration, started muttering and began pacing again.

"Girl, out with it! Now!"

Hermione halted and stared at him with her mouth wide open.

"Did I stutter, witch!? SPIT IT OUT!"

He walked over to her and stopped her from pacing. She tried wrenching herself out of his hands.

"Let go of me, Severus, I'm warning you."

"Really, as if you could do _anything_, you can't even communicate your wants your needs!"

Hermione scoffed, "Oh, like I haven't _tried_, you have PUSHED me away each time. FOR THE LAST TIME GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

Severus stood his ground and glared at her. Several emotions passed through Hermione's eyes; anger, rage, then defeat, and then that is when he saw it; lust, want, and passion. Hermione licked her lips. Severus' eyes bore through her, trying to get control of his emotions, his manhood growing every second.

'Oh, Merlin, Severus get a hold of yourself before you both do something you regret.'

Hermione's mouth perked up into a smirk.

That was it, he kept a hold of her hands and slid her backwards up against the nearest wall with an 'oomph'. Severus pinned her arms above her head and crushed his lips against hers. She let out a moan and it was like a dam bursting. Severus picked her up and Hermione put her legs around him all the while kissing each other hungrily. He licked her lips demanding entrance into her mouth. Once his tongue was inside it glided with hers, struggling, fighting.

She stopped kissing his mouth and started kissing his neck. He started to moan.

The intense electricity was coursing through them both. Their hands, lips, tongues, heads, arms, everything was tingling.

'Oh, Hermione, Merlin, do I want to make love to this witch!'

_ 'Oh, he likes that, oooh I like that he likes that. Maybe I won't be rubbish at this after all.' _

All of a sudden, Severus quickly put her down and pushed away from her.

"Hermione, we have to talk. You have to realize that we have less than a week left before our wedding. If we can wait this long we can wait a week and you need to learn to let your guard down and talk to me."

Severus and Hermione both were still panting. She didn't want this to end, but she knew he was right. She lowered her head in defeat, he was also right about her confiding in him and thinking it to herself didn't count, she knew that.

She thought back to their conversation about being able to hear each other's thoughts and how to handle it. They had come to the agreement that they would tune each other out through showers, dressing, classes, meetings, and a few other things; like the wedding for example, unless there was a need for it or express permission was given. They were, also, in agreement that if they were angry or upset with one another that they would not use it against the other person, that they would come clean or at least occlude until they were ready to talk. They could not use their thoughts only to communicate, unless maybe they had something private to say while in front of others. After the wedding they had promised each other that they would revisit the "rules" if either felt the need to. Severus didn't really want to restrict their 'thought communication' but he knew how uncomfortable it was for Hermione and did not want it to become a burden and she would resent it, so they were both in agreement of the "rules".

Today, while Severus was in the meeting with Minerva, he had given her permission to listen in on the conversation of headmaster. He had forgotten he had given her permission and that she had been listening, otherwise he would probably not have mentioned their love life. However, Hermione was breaking the rules too by not discussing her problem with him.

Severus walked over to Hermione and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Hermione, love, talk to me. I will listen and be open-minded. I will not scoff or make you feel embarrassed."

"Severus, you already know my problem, I do not want to repeat it."

"It will help you face your fears, I think you should."

Hermione let out a breath and breathed in deeply. "Fine, Severus. I feel like you are so much more experienced than I am."

"Well, of course, I am," replied Severus.

"Severus," Hermione admonished, "you promised."

"No, Hermione, seriously, I do have more experience than you. However, what's the point. It's not like I know every inch of your body and I definitely do not know EVERYTHING that makes you feel good, or bad for that matter. This," Severus pointed to himself and his fiancé, "is all new to me. Technically, I am just as inexperienced as you. Sure, I know a few tips and tricks, but who knows if they apply to you! You are different than _any _witch that I have _ever_ been with, love. We, both, get to explore, to learn, and to love. We're soul mates, Hermione. I am just as nervous as you are, because I know making love to my soul mate is going to be different than anything I have ever experienced." He cupped her chin and had looked into her eyes, "I love you, Hermione, and even if you were to _suck_ at it, as you so eloquently stated in your thoughts… a lot, would not matter to me, because we are meant for each other, and you would learn. I've heard I'm a very good teacher." Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked.

Hermione playfully batted his arm and he leant in to kiss her with every ounce of himself that left her breathless.

"Now, can we have lunch? I am famished, witch!"

Hermione chuckled and called for a house-elf. Libby appeared before them with their trays and set them on the table and within a second Libby bowed and disappeared.

"So," Severus began, "no more cold feet?"

Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "As a matter of fact, why don't you tell me what we're doing for our honeymoon," Hermione said sweetly.

"I am not falling for that and it is a surprise, my wedding gift to you."

"Severus, I haven't gotten you anything," whined Hermione.

Severus raised his eyebrow and looked at his witch and replied in his most serious voice. "You have gotten me a present my dear Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow questioningly .

"Why, my dear, don't you know?" Then Severus wagged his eyebrows up and down and grinned mischievously.

Hermione scowled and threw a pillow at Severus' head which he dodged and then the whole room filled with his beautiful laughter.

'_How would I ever, could I ever stay mad at him?' _Hermione smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oi! Hermione!" called out her red-headed best friend.

Hermione froze looking around. She had reminded Ginny to refer to her as Professor Granger when around other students so no one accused her of playing favorites. Just then her friend smacked her on her shoulder

"You are so paranoid! I checked around before calling out for you."

"Good morning, Ginny, how are you this morning?"

"Famished, thank you for asking, how are you today, _professor_?"

"Fine, thank you. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having myself called out to in such a way Ginerva?"

"Sheesh, Hermione, now you are starting to talk like him! Cut it out will ya!"

Hermione scowled at her best friend before Ginny continued.

"Don't forget meet Luna and I at the front doors at seven-thirty. I have Quidditch practice so I may be a few minutes late to the door. "

"Oh, no, I forgot. Ginny do we really have to do this? Wait, just you and Luna, what about Miner—the Headmistress," asked the worried woman.

Ginny shrugged, "she said she had tons to do and could not make it and she said she sends her apologies," the ginger saying the last part in mock towards the Headmistress.

"Stop Ginny, really, so what do you have planned for this evening," said Hermione, trying to change the subject.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" The younger witch teased, "I can tell you it will be fun though, but you may not remember it in the morning!"

"Oh, no, I can only imagine what you have planned. Alright, go in and eat, I have some last minute things to pick up in Hogsmeade. I will meet you two later."

Both witches went on their way. Hermione walked towards the gates and Severus stood their leaning against the gate. '_He is so handsome,' _Hermione thought to herself.

"I heard that," teased Severus.

"I know," smirked the young witch.

Severus grabbed her hand and they made their trek to Hogsmeade. Once there they went their separate ways and promised to meet up at the Three Broomsticks for brunch. Hermione went to Madam Malkin's and Severus headed towards Flourish and Botts.

'_He came here for books?_'

'_Witch, you know as well as I do any chance to get to the bookstore you take it._'

Hermione chuckled and relented. It was true; one who loved books never gave up the chance to browse when given the opportunity. She walked into the older witch's store and was greeted right away.

"Ms. Granger, so nice to see you, your dress is ready would you like to try it on before the big day?"

Hermione brought up her walls, so that Severus was remind not to peek and nodded to the older witch. Madam Malkin took the dress to the dressing room and Hermione followed. She left Hermione to get dressed and waited for her outside the dressing room. It took Hermione a few minutes to get the dress on; she was treating it very delicately. Once she emerged from the dressing room Madam Malkin clasped her hands together in glee.

"Hermione, you look breath taking my dear."

Hermione laughed, "You say that every time I try this dress on!"

"But that doesn't mean it's any less true," answered the dress maker.

Hermione took the walk towards the mirror and took a look. She looked and felt like a princess and she hoped that Severus loved the dress. Though, she imagined, it wouldn't be on for very long following the reception. She giggled to herself. She looked over to Madame Malkin, "It's stunning, I cannot thank you enough."

"Of course, Ms. Granger, my pleasure, let's get you a bag. You can shrink it; I've put protective spells over it that keeps it from being damaged, stained, or wrinkled. Hermione widened her eyes in amazement and thanked her again. The older witch waved her off. Hermione went to change and levitated her dress out to help slide it into the bag. It took a couple tries but they were finally successful. Hermione shrunk it and put it in her pocket. Hermione went to pay the wonderful woman who helped her find the dress of her dreams only to be turned down.

"It has already been paid for," Madame Malkin announced.

"W-what? It's been paid for already, by whom," Hermione wondered.

"Well, _she_ wanted it to remain a secret, but I really think you should know that this _older professor, _who might be the _head _of some school, paid for your lovely dress in full."

Hermione covered her mouth and started crying, "Thank you for telling me and thank you for making my dress."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Granger and I wish you and Severus nothing but happiness."

She continued to let the tears fall as she exited the store. Severus had been waiting, leaning against the wall next to the shop, patiently. He realized Hermione was crying and came up to her, pulled out a handkerchief and reached down to dry her tears.

"Hermione, are you alright my love," he said in a whisper.

She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his waist. Severus looked around, at first, but decided he didn't care what people thought and wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her cry.

"S-s-severus, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what Hermione?" he asked trying to control his voice.

"My parents died, our friends died, and we've been through hell and back with the war, I am not sure how I am going to handle my close friend, who's like a mother to me, just dying."

Severus let out the breath he was holding. Hermione's walls had been up and he hadn't wanted to invade her thoughts without her permission, so he had thought she was second guessing the wedding, truly, this time.

"Hermione, it is going to happen and we will deal with it together. We will be there for each other. That is what husbands and wives do; they are there for each other. And even more soul mates are so in tuned to each other that it will be a little easier for us, when the time comes, to understand Minerva's decision."

Hermione stopped sniffling and looked up at her fiancé, she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him, right there in front of everyone in Hogsmeade. Severus did not care, he was so in love that what people said about a little public display of affection wouldn't bother him one bit. She smiled at him and they linked arms.

At the same time, they both said. "I'm famished." Then they continued their walk to the Three Broomsticks.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione and Severus returned from their morning in Hogsmeade and Hermione went to put her dress away. While she was in her room she mentally ran through her checklist to make sure she had everything ready for the following evening. They had decided to get married in the evening because it was supposed to snow and they thought how lovely it would be to get married then. Between Severus, Minerva, and Flitwick they were able to come up with a ways for that to happen so they and the guests would not be cold, especially Hermione would be barefoot. The only thing she did not have was shoes, but it was tradition for the witch to be barefoot during her wedding. She felt a little uncomfortable with that, so she and Severus came to the agreement that she could wear her ballet flats to the reception but had to be barefoot during the ceremony. She became lost in her thoughts and a smile grew on her face when she realized that her wedding night was closer than she thought. She squealed and jumped up and down like a school girl. From the other room she could hear Severus snicker.

Severus had sat himself by the fire with a copy of the daily prophet and some tea. Everything on his checklist was done and he told himself that he would just relax for the next twenty four hours. He knew come tomorrow afternoon he would become just as nervous as his bride. He knew her brain was going a mile a minute but was trying to tune her out so that she did not accidentally slip to what her dress looked like, she would be disappointed because she was so adamant on him seeing her so she could "take his breath away", he had scoffed at that but secretly he was okay with all of that. Suddenly he heard her squeal and listened in for a second. She was thinking about the wedding night. He smiled. She was in for a great surprise, they both were.

Hours went by and Hermione emerged from her shower to see Severus playing chess. She walked over to him in just her towel and gave him a kiss and turned to walk back to her room and he smacked her on her butt. She turned back to him shocked and noticed he was smiling.

"No teasing my love," admonished Severus with a grin that she knew he was just teasing in return.

She huffed and flittered off to her room, smiling just as widely. Once in her room she used a spell to dry her body and hair and was dressed in almost an instant. She checked the time. Seven-thirty, Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged. Oh well, if I am late I am late, I am the bride. She giggled to herself and picked out something to wear. Once she was done fidgeting with her hair it was about quarter til eight.

'_Shit, Ginny is going to be pissed. I didn't want to be this late.' _

_'Love, the party can't start without you, who cares if you are a little late. She won't be too mad.'_

Hermione laughed as she walked into the room, "You don't know Ginny to well, do you, Severus?"

"I admit that I don't but you are the bride."

"And she is a Weasley."

Just as Severus started to chuckled, there was a banging on his door.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are _not_ getting out of this, you get your butt out here right now!"

Hermione smiled at Severus in defeat and he rolled his eyes.

"So, I will see you tomorrow." Hermione looked at him, with a brow raised.

"Of course," Severus stood and walked over to Hermione to give her a parting kiss. After a few minutes they both came up for air when Ginny started pounding again.

"Don't make me come in there!"

Severus smiled at his fiancé and went to answer the door.

He schooled his features and put a scowl on his face and pulled open the door swiftly to look into the bright brown eyes of the youngest Weasley.

"Ms. Weasley, how may I help you," Severus said trying to intimidate the girl. Hermione giggled quietly in the background.

"Oh, um, Pr-pr-Professor Snape, I just came by to get Professor Granger." The poor girl look so scared that Severus _and _Hermione could no longer keep up the facade.

Severus started laughing and Hermione came up to the door, also, laughing.

"I'm ready Ginny, when you are."

Ginny looked confused at first and then scowled. Luna who had been standing next to Ginny the entire time just smiled. She knew the professor was kidding around but didn't want to spoil his fun. She nodded at her professor and he kindly replied with, "Good evening, Ms. Lovegood, how are you this lovely evening?"

Ginny gasped and gaped and Luna replied with, "Great and you?"

"Just fine, Ms. Lovegood." He turned back to Ginny and said, "Please return her in one piece and she better not be late for her wedding." Then the professor smiled at the redhead and bid them a good night and walked back to his chess game.

"Let's go ladies." Hermione said, before Ginny bounced back from her confusion.

The girls reached the gates of Hogwarts and Ginny told Hermione she would side-along with her since she didn't know where they were going. Luna apparated and then the other two girls apparated and they ended up in Muggle London.

"Are we going to _that _club?"

"Yeah, we're gonna dance, and then I got us a room at the neighboring hotel so we could drink and not worry about apparating back. Plus, I have an extra surprise at the hotel."

"I can only imagine," Hermione teased.

An hour or so later the girls were dancing on the dance floor with a few guys and a couple girls. They were having a lot of fun. They had been dancing non-stop since they had arrived, with a little drink mixed in.

Ginny mouthed to Hermione and Luna, "let's get a drink." And they both nodded and followed the girl to the bar. They each ordered a drink and Ginny ordered six shots of vodka. The girls all took their shots and chased it with their drinks. They had started to feel a buzz when they went back to dancing. Hermione knew that Severus wouldn't mind their evening. She had honestly thought Ginny was taking them to a strip club for sure, but was thankful that she had skipped the idea.

They danced and drank for the next several hours. Ginny looked up at the clock near the bar and waved to the girls that it was time to go. As they all stumbled out of the club, laughing, Hermione put her arm around her both of her best friends' shoulder.

"T-t-thank you for such a wonderful time tonight, Gin, this is s-s-s-o perfect!"

"Ohhhh, bbbut we're noooot done yeeeet," replied both of the girls at the same time.

Hermione thought about what was in store next. They reached the hotel's front desk and Ginny told her it was in the witch's name because she didn't have a driver's license to show the front desk and she didn't think she could confound them properly as she felt a bit more than tipsy.

Hermione pulled her driver's license out and handed it to the front desk manager. He gave them their keys and they headed up to the pent house suite. Hermione was in shock looking around the huge suite wondering how Ginny and Luna could pay for all of this and was going to ask her about it but she didn't want to ruin their good time so she promised her drunk self to ask the girl when she was sober, if she remembered. She chuckled and sprawled out on the huge bed when the other two found her and jumped on the bed with her.

"Her-mi-oh-ninny, this is nooooo time to sleep… we stillll have p-p-partying to do!" exclaimed the red-headed witch.

Hermione laughed. The girls sat up and walked into the living area. Ginny pulled some drinks out of the bar and started pouring them. She brought the drinks to the girls and sat on the couch with them.

Hermione spoke up, "did you call me Her-mi-oh-ninny? Viktor used to call me that."

"I know, I was just being funny."

The girls started laughing and then started sharing some stories from Hogwarts. They were slurring the entire time but they all seemed to understand each other. Soon they had kicked off their dress shoes and put on some pajamas and Ginny told them it was just about time for the next 'activity'.

As they were sitting, the sounds of someone apparating into the room and Hermione got out her wand. But the girls pulled her wand out of her hand and told her to be quiet and sit down. They heard music coming through the smoke and were curious as to what the dancer looked like.

'They got me a stripper! This girl is going to be the death of me.' Hermione thought to herself.

The smoke started to clear and the dancer was dancing to some song that neither of them had ever heard of, the dancers back was facing them and he was in a pair of leather chaps but no pants so they could see his butt as the last of the smoke cleared and the girls began to giggle.

The dancer could not hear them over the music but knew they were going to enjoy the show; he had always gotten so many 'compliments' and no one in the muggle world knew him so, he could get away with dancing and no one knew him. He made tons of money this way and he loved doing it, he just wasn't ready to share what he did to the magic world.

He had started to really get into the dancing and he started taking his leather vest off and the girls' started making cat calls at the look of his back and the muscles he had.

"He's so shiny," Luna commented.

"He's so sexy," exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione just sat there, she did think he looked good but didn't want to make a huge deal out of it, she was getting married tomorrow. However, that didn't mean she couldn't look.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, "Suck it up babe and enjoy! It's your last night as an unmarried woman, have some fun!"

Hermione smiled and just as she was taking another shot of whatever was on the coffee table and the watched the dancer spin around to the front and she looked at his face and sputtered every last drop of her shot onto him.

The girls looked up and gasped, knowing who the dancer was.

"OH MERLIN!" The dancer shrieked, he knew who they were too!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. obviously.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I would've never guessed," shouted Ginny over the music.

The mystery dancer went over to shut the music off, and then came back over to face the trio of ladies.

The dancer lowered his head; Luna walked up and slapped him in the face.

The other two girls gasped, they had _never_ seen Luna act that way.

"I guess I deserved that," said the dancer.

"Longbottom!" exclaimed Hermione, trying to get control of her laughing.

"Merlin, Hermione, you sounded like Snape just then," replied the boy.

"Well, we are together, Neville, and you would know that if you kept in touch with _any _of your friends!"

"You and Snape," Neville ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe it, how did Ron react?"

The girls looked at each other and then Ginny and Luna giggled.

"It's not funny girls, Severus, is still angry about that," Hermione said, scowling.

Neville looked around at the girls dumbfounded and decided, with a defeated sigh, that he should tell them what happened. If anything, he felt Luna deserved to know, considering what he had told her during the Final Battle.

"I, uh, neee-ded to get away," the young man stammered.

After the battle, after graduating from Hogwarts, I felt that I needed to see what exactly lied beyond the Wizarding World, I know what that must sound like coming from me, but that is what I've known all my life. I wanted to know what it was like to live as a Muggle and do Muggle things. Hermione, you and the War, inspired all of this."

"How did you become a stripper, Neville," Luna inquired quietly.

"Well, not to "toot my own horn" as the muggles say, but well, I'm actually kind of hot and I kind of like the attention," Neville replied blushing slightly before continuing, "it's not a career, but I am enjoying it. Plus, it pays for school."

"School, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, well turns out I rather enjoy learning about Muggle history, so I am working on a degree in one, well they just call it History in this world."

"Does your Gran know about this?" It was Ginny's turn to ask a question, she was just in awe of the whole thing. She had had a crush on Neville a long, long time ago but as they got older they had become good friends but when he left no one knew about it and if his Gran did she was keeping it from everyone.

"Yes, she did, but she wasn't happy. She just kind of had to deal with it; I am my own man, after all." The boy, no man, puffed his chest out and Hermione and Ginny started giggling but Luna remained quiet. The girls stopped laughing and looked at Luna. The moved closer and put their arms around her and she started letting the tears fall.

"Luna, why are you crying," the girls asked, they knew she loved Draco and were surprised at the girl's tears considering they thought she was over him.

Luna got up and walked over to Neville and looked into his eyes. "You left with no word and I loved you. How could you do that to us? Once I know the answer I will finally be able to move on with my life."

"I'm sorry Luna, after the war was over I just got to thinking and I just had to go. I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you where I was heading or even where my-my head was!? I hope that one day you will understand and forgive me."

Luna thought for a moment, "Thank you for apologizing, Neville, and I know now that everything happens for a reason, so I, also, must thank you for leaving, Neville."

"Why do you say that Luna," Neville asked quite curious. He realized that she must have moved on with her life but he wondered if she was actually with anyone.

"Because now I can put the past behind me and give my answer to my future," responded Luna.

The girls looked at Luna and they started squealing. Luna looked at them and smiled. They all started jumping up and down together.

"Is it true, Luna, Draco asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, Hermione, it is true and now I can give him my answer."

All three girls squealed this time and behind them they heard a thump. The girls looked over at Neville and realized that he had fainted. They started laughing.

"I guess hearing about you, Hermione, getting married to Severus, and you, Luna, getting married to Draco really threw him for a loop," said Ginny, snorting she was laughing so hard.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Gin." Hermione snickered and went over to Neville to wake him up. She realized as she went to check that he was still without a shirt and still in his chaps. '_Thank Merlin, he didn't get the pants portion of his strip!' _ Hermione looked towards the girls with a mischievous smirk and then smacked Neville's arse to wake him up.

The two girls erupted in laughter, so much so they fell into the couch.

"Wake up Neville!" Hermione said loudly, before she accio'd a robe from the bathroom.

Neville woke up and asked what happened. He remembered within a second of asking and thought for a moment.

"Malfoy is different?"

"Yes, Neville," answered Hermione.

"Do you love him," he said, turning his head towards Luna.

"Yes, I do."

"And he treats you well and loves you back."

"Yes, Neville," answered Luna, again.

"Well, then, I am glad you are happy Luna."

The girls looked at each other again and laughed.

"What is so funny," asked Neville looking at each of the girls.

"Well," Ginny started looking at Hermione.

"Ron didn't take the news of Severus and I as well as you did to Luna's news," finished Hermione.

"What did he say?"

"It's not so much of what he said, it's what he did," answered Luna, cryptically.

"He hit Luna on the head to get a head start to find Severus so he couldn't propose to me," Hermione blurted out.

Neville's jaw dropped.

Hermione continued quietly, "and kidnapped me."

"He did what," exclaimed Neville "is he insane."

Ginny piped in, "We called mom on his arse and had her take care of him, he's still in trouble, but no one is as angry anymore."

"Except for Severus," Hermione added before continuing quietly, "and I think even I was quick for forgiving him so quickly when I hear Severus's thoughts."

"You hear Snape's thoughts," Neville asked, eyes wide.

Hermione looked at the clock.

"Guy's it's two in the morning, I need my beauty sleep. Let's continue this tomorrow once I've slept! Did you guys forget I am getting married _tonight_?"

"Neville, you must stay and join us for the wedding," Ginny said.

The other two nodded before heading into the bedroom.

"Neville, couch," Hermione mumbled before fell onto the big bed and cuddled with the girls.

"It's been a crazy night, Hermione," Luna whispered quietly.

"Yes, but such is my life, right. I cannot remember a time in my life when it wasn't crazy. Maybe marrying Severus, my life will calm down some."

"One could only hope," Ginny said before all the girls fell fast asleep.

A/N: Well done, Tenko12! You guessed the right person! My husband guessed it to and he hadn't even read the story all the way through! I thought maybe Draco, of course, but thought it would waaaaay to awkward.

Thank you again for the reviews and I promise the wedding is up next. I promise to update ASAP.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Severus was in his sitting room in front of the mirror tying his bow-tie when he heard a knock on the door. He waved his hand and lowered the wards and the door opened. In walked Draco and Harry, Severus turned a bit surprised to see the latter.

"Potter, we discussed something entirely different, why are you here?"

"Before you get all angry, _Snape_, the reason I am here is because someone else wants to walk her down the aisle and it is a complete surprise until that time, so Hermione does not find out."

"Who," inquired Severus.

"You will find out when the time comes."

Severus scowled and looked over to Draco and the boy shrugged. He went back to doing his tie. He was getting a bit nervous and his hands flew up in defeat. The blond boy walked over to Severus and Severus pointed his wand at him.

"What in Merlin's name…"

"Seriously, Uncle Severus, you need to calm down," Draco said rather quietly, "I am going to tie your tie for you but I don't want you hexing my balls off!"

Severus put his wand away and Harry chuckled behind him. He shot the boy a glare. _'If only looks could kill.' _

_'Severus,' _called out his bride from inside his mind.

_'Hermione, do you really think this is a good idea, we'll see each other very soon.' _

_'Well, I'm… well… I'm nervous.' _

_'I am too, my love.' _

He could hear his love sigh inside his mind and he smiled. Draco finished tying his tie looking at bit awkward as Severus smiled at him and Severus noticed his look of confusion.

"I wasn't smiling at you, you dunderhead! I was talking to Hermione."

"Oh… well… that's good."

Harry laughed, "This is going to be such a fun day, isn't it."

The two looked over and scowled at the boy. Harry raised his hands in defeat and went over to pour everyone a drink. He grabbed the first two tumblers and took them over and handed them to the men.

"Drink this; it will help with the nerves."

Both men took the tumblers and drank the drink in one gulp and handed the tumblers back to Harry. Harry went over, drank his, scourgified the tumblers and put them back.

_'It's almost time, love, are you just about read,'_ asked Hermione. 

_'Ready to get this over with and to spend the rest of our lives together,' _answered Severus.

Severus looked over at his two groomsmen, chuckled to himself and told them that it was time.

Meanwhile, Ginny was helping Hermione slip into her dress, careful not to mess up the bride's hair. There was a light knock on the door and Luna and Minerva walked in.

"Are you ready my dear," asked Minerva.

"Just about," Hermione answered, and then asked, "Where's Harry?"

Ginny looked at the other two women, "he'll meet us there. 

Hermione took a deep breath. She was ready to get married and spend the rest of her life with Severus, it was just the added pressure of the wedding and the wedding night that had her nervous.

"Girls, can I have a moment with Hermione," asked the older witch.

The two girls nodded and left them the room.

"Hermione, come sit down I want talk to you before we go out there."

The younger witch obliged and looked over at the Headmistress questioningly. She hoped that when the package said waterproof, that her mascara was indeed waterproof, she didn't think she was going to make it through their conversation without a few tears.

"Hermione, I have known you since you were eleven and I have known Severus for much longer. I don't think you both could find anyone better, minus the fact that you both are soul mates. You both are like the children that Albus and I never had. No matter what life throws at you, have a ton of children and be happy. That is my wish for the both of you. This castle needs some life breathed back into it and when I am gone I think that both you and Severus will do a heck of a job with that."

Hermione had tears sliding down her face and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and started to dab at her tears.

Minerva continued, "There is something I feel you must know about your wedding night, now I know how private you two have been about this but even Severus doesn't know about this. When you two consummate the marriage, your magic will combine, making you two very powerful. Honestly, between the both of you I believe that your magic will be just as strong as our magic was. Do not be scared of your wedding night, regardless of past experiences or lack thereof, it won't matter. The consummation of soul mates is much, much different than those who are not soul mates. It will be special, Hermione, beyond special. Just keep that in mind."

Hermione's mouth was gaping at this point.

"Alright, let's get you out there before Severus starts hexing the guests."

The two walked arm and arm out to the entrance of the Great Hall. The doors were closed and there were a few people standing next to the doors. Ginny and Luna were there and she noticed Arthur and Bill Weasley standing next to the girls. They turned around and looked at Hermione and Minerva.

"You look amazing, Hermione," exclaimed Bill and Arthur nodded, coming over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone is inside and ready for us." Ginny said.

"Where's Harry," Hermione asked again, getting a bit more nervous.

Minerva turned to her, "He's up at the altar next to Severus and Draco. If you do not mind I would be honored to walk you down the aisle, my daughter."

Hermione was stunned, she had not been expecting this and she began to cry again. Minerva pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes and mumbled softly, "stop that or I will begin to cry, now, too."

Hermione sniffled and composed herself.

"Ready," asked Minerva.

"Ready, Mum."

Minerva smiled and hooked her arm with Hermione's and turned to face the others. Ginny handed Hermione her flowers. Arthur and Bill opened the doors and they could hear music coming from inside the Hall. Luna started walking down the aisle and Ginny followed closely behind her.

Minerva and Hermione walked forward. Hermione was in awe of the Great Hall and then her eyes scanned for Severus. She found him and gasped. He looked amazing in his tux and Minerva patted her hand, ready for them to walk towards the front. Since it was a small affair everyone was standing near the front. They turned towards the back and everyone started murmuring to one another.

Hermione froze. She was incredibly nervous, she was never one to be the center of attention and now all eyes were on her. Yes, they were close friends and she considered them family but that didn't make it any less intimidating.

Minerva looked over at her and whispered quietly, "Open your heart to him."

Hermione caught Severus' eyes and she could see the smile within them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_'Come to me, my love. I want you to be my wife. I love you now and for all eternity. Come to me.' _

Hermione looked up with tears threatening to fall and took a step forward. Minerva muttered a good girl and Hermione kept her eyes on her beloved. They made it to the end of the aisle and looked around and smiled before her eyes landed on Minerva.

"I love you, Mum."

"As do I," whispered Severus.

The older witch looked up at the two and smiled a tear streaking down her cheek. The three of them hugged and the older witch kissed the pair of them and then took a step back.

They took each other's hands, looked into each other's eyes, and then without looking up, Severus said, "Arthur we are ready when you are."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up, "Really, you can marry us!?"

Arthur chuckled, "yes, I can, it was actually very easy. Anyways, are we ready to begin?" The couple nodded.

_'Any more surprises, Severus?' _

_'None that I can think of at the moment," Severus teased, 'perhaps, later.' _

Hermione smiled and continued to listen to Arthur. Severus could barely pay attention. She was just such an exquisite being. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. It hugged her curves, perfectly, but it wasn't to brazen. She looked perfect, his perfect little creature.

Just then he heard an ahem and Hermione lightly squeezed his hands. He looked at her and then looked at Arthur. He was at a loss, he really wasn't paying attention. Minerva chuckled and Harry and Draco followed and the girls started giggling. He scowled at them all and then shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"You know what, I didn't hear what Arthur had to say, and I apologize. I do, however, have something I want to say." Severus began.

"Hermione, my little know-it-all, came into my life and found her way into my heart. She saved me from death and mostly she saved me from myself. She has opened me up in ways I cannot even begin to explain. She is my lifeline. I love you, Hermione, with all of my heart and all of my soul and no matter how many fights we'll have and how many times you throw books at me; I will continue to love you for the rest of our lives and beyond. You are mine, forever and always. "

"Oh, Severus," sighed Hermione. Their friends looked at him stunned, they had never heard Severus speak that long and ever speak words of love. The women melted and the men looked a wee bit envious. Hermione looked back to Severus and smiled and he smiled in return.

"My turn," Hermione announced, "Severus, I never doubted you once throughout my years as a student and I will probably never doubt you throughout our marriage, our life. You are constant and a man of your word. You are honorable, faithful, and loving. I could not have gotten any luckier. You are my heart and soul. My reason for living and I cannot wait to wake up to you for the rest of my life. I love you, Severus and you are mine, always and forever."

"Now grab your partner's opposite hands and repeat after me…" The couple did as they were asked and Arthur tapped his wand three times upon their hands. "May this couple be ever present in each other's lives, may they always love one another, and may they know true happiness within each other." He tapped their hands once more. "It is complete."

The couple seen golden circles running over and under their connected hands, they watched the magic rise up and go inside into each of the couple's hearts. Arthur leaned in and whispered to the couple, "There will be more of that once the marriage is consummated later on." Hermione blushed and Severus smirked.

Arthur stood his full height again and pronounced the couple. "May I now pronounce Mrs. Hermione Jean Snape! Severus you may now kiss your bride."

Severus reached his arms around Hermione and pulled her into him. She reached on her tip toes and he lowered his face to hers. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him lower and she kissed him with everything she had. She could hear the gasps of surprise and then she heard Draco muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, to Harry, "Hopefully, they don't start giving each other tongue." Then there was silence as Severus broke away and glared at the boys. Then he began laughing. One of those big deep belly laughs and Hermione smiled, and everyone started to join in. Severus couldn't resist teasing the boys some more and quickly stopped laughing and masked his features. The boys looked at Severus and then at each other and then back to Severus. They immediately became serious.

Hermione was the one to start laughing again and Severus wrapped his arm around her and smirked. He turned towards the crowd and they seemed to let out breaths they had all been holding, minus Minerva who just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She then lifted her hands and snapped her fingers.

"Dinner is served and later there will be dancing!"

A/N: Thank you for the reviews last week, they were most welcome. Thank you to all the new followers, as well. Next up- the wedding night.

Reminder: The rating will stay, I will not be posting smut as I've mentioned before. There will be a scene about their magic during consummation and then the aftermath of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you ready my love?" Severus whispered in his wife's ear after a few hours of dancing as husband and wife and pretty much dancing with all their friends.

"It's still rather early, Severus, don't you think?" asked Hermione, nervously.

"We do not do the muggle traditions for receptions. This was mainly just for you to have a chance to be with your family since you do not see them that often." Severus returned, referring to the Weasley's.

"Let's enjoy this for a little while more husband, there's no rush."

'_I am ready to ravish you my love, we have been waiting for this for MONTHS now.'_

_'Oh, Severus, I want this too. I do, I am still just slightly nervous, especially after what Minerva told me earlier.' _

_'What did she tell you?'_

_'Something happens during… while we're…'_

"Making love, Hermione," he whispered breathily.

Hermione breathed in deeply. She wanted this, she wanted Severus. She loved him and she wanted to show him that she loved him. Why was just being such a coward. _'Are you a Gryphindor or what, Hermione?' _Hermione said to herself. Severus smiled at that, listening to her inner monologue. He did not want them to be closed off, but he didn't want to embarrass her either.

"I'm ready," she announced, a little too loudly, and she blushed. Severus looked around and they both her the little snickers and giggles, he put on his famous scowl and glared at all the guests.

"Oh, pish-posh, Severus" the Headmistress said smiling, "may I cut in Hermione, before you whisk him away."

"Of course, Minerva," Hermione replied and made her way to see Harry, Draco, Neville, and her bridesmaids. She sat down and smiled at her friends.

"Thank you all for coming and supporting us."

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world," said Harry.

"Yes, we are glad you are happy, you are happy aren't you Hermione?" asked Neville.

Hermione laughed, "Still trying to wrap your head around all this aren't you Neville?" She eyed the girls and they all collapsed with laughter. The boys looking to Neville for some kind of explanation, Hermione guessed that the girls had not revealed what Neville did for a living or where he had been.

Hermione felt a tap on her should, she turned around and Severus was behind her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her. "Are we ready," she asked. Severus stiffened. "There is one more person who would like to dance with you?"

"Who, Severus, I have danced with everyone I think."

Severus stepped aside and there was a tall red head standing before her. She smiled widely but then looked at Severus confused. She did not send him an invitation, especially after the blow up her and Severus had discussing it. She had completely understood Severus' feelings after he explained them and she, also, felt very stupid for forgiving the boy so quickly.

"Hermione, dance with the boy so we can leave." Severus nodded Weasley. "Try any funny business and I will kill you this time." Severus glared at the boy, then turned to Hermione and kissed the top of her head before walking back towards the Headmistress.

"Hermione, will you dance with me?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron."

They began dancing and Ron spoke up, "'Mione, I just want to apologize again for kidnapping you. It was awful and I understand that now. Merlin, I am just glad that Severus didn't kill me or worse I was sent to Azkaban. Do you ever think Snape will forgive me?"

"Probably not, I am completely surprised he asked you to come today." Hermione smiled before continuing. "I forgave you at the beginning and I still hold true to that but over time I realized just how awful what you did actually was. Honestly, Ron, I really think I was too quick to forgive you."

Ron sighed, "He better treat you right."

"He does, he treats me better than I ever thought possible. I love him more than anything. He truly is my soul mate, Ron."

"No matter what, Hermione, I will love you forever. I will make a better effort to understand Severus and your marriage so that we can remain friends."

"Thank you Ron and I will love you forever, too… but just as a brotherly-sisterly type of love."

Just then there was a tap on Weasley's shoulder, "Time's up, Weasley."

"Thanks, Snape." Ron turned and kissed Hermione's cheek and she hugged him in response. Ron left them to join their table of friends. Hermione turned and waved to her friends and Severus took her hand and guided her out of the Great Hall.

Once out of the Great Hall, Severus lightly pushed Hermione against the wall and started kissing her ferociously. "You are mine, always."

"Yes…Severus…yours," Hermione gasped out between kisses.

Severus lifted her up and held her the rest of the way to their rooms. Once there, Severus threw up his wards and walked Hermione into their bedroom. He gracefully laid her upon the bed and began kissing her neck, his fingers going through her hair slowly to undo her updo. She moaned slightly at the feel of his lips on her neck and he pushed himself into her so she could feel how turned on he was. Suddenly, Severus leaned up to sit on his knees and looked at his witch.

"Hermione, you are beautiful. Do you know just how beautiful you are? I am unbelievably lucky. I don't deserve you." He leaned down over her and kissed her gently upon her lips. Hermione blushed, _'No, Severus, I am the luckiest girl in the world. You are absolutely amazing. Make love to me, my husband.' _

The next morning found the two snuggling up together, sheets drawn high, and the two giggling underneath the duvet, well, Hermione giggled, Severus chuckled. The night before had been perfect. It was, almost, just as Minerva described. Once the two came together, the fire and candles went out and it was completely dark, the two had not even noticed. What they did notice was the golden light streaking through the room. It engulfed the two and wrapped them in soft light. After they were finished, the light had disappeared and they had fallen right to sleep.

The reason they were beneath the duvet and Hermione giggled, Severus chuckling was because when Severus woke and went to relieve himself. He noticed something as he looked down. A tattoo, which had not been there before, was sitting upon his right hip.

"What in Merlin's name is this?"

Hermione heard Severus shout, she must've been near the edge of the bed because when she jumped she fell off the bed. Hermione yelped and Severus came running. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Are you alright, Hermione," Severus said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes, Severus, you startled me with your shouting and I fell from the bed."

Hermione stood up, in all her glory, and Severus' eyes roamed over her body.

"So, I see you have one too?"

"Have one what, Severus?"

"A tattoo, my darling," answered Severus.

Hermione's eyes roamed her body until she spotted it. Her eyes bulged,

"What in Merlin's bloody name is this!?"

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block. I had a more M chapter in mind, but tried to stay within the T constraints. In the future, my stories will be M, so I have a little more freedom. ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Hermione looked at Severus with a confused look. "We both were sober last night, so I know we didn't leave in the middle of the night to get tattoos. I definitely do not think that I would have gotten a… what is this… a doe?"

She let her eyes roam over Severus' body and noticed his tattoo, along with something else, that wanted her attention as well, but before she could think any more about it, Severus interrupted her thoughts.

"You are worried about having a doe on your hip, what about me!? I have a little otter on my hip! Why do the gods above hate me, why can I never be given something that is not so….so…. girly, first my patronus and now this!?"

Hermione giggled and walked over to her husband. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. His eyes told her that he was not as angry, but more amused than anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his body and they kissed each other, passionately.

Their lips parted and he nuzzled her neck for a minute before whispering in her ear. "The sooner we're ready the sooner we can leave for our vacation."

Hermione gasped and hit her palm to her forehead. "I almost forgot!" She jumped down and started grabbing different things. Severus decided to jump in the shower while she packed. He was turning the water on and was just about to get in when she grabbed his hand. He turned towards Hermione and Hermione just looked at him before asking, somewhat timidly, if she could join him. He nodded and he got into the shower and she followed him in.

Severus backed into the stream to let the water flow through his hair and Hermione ran her fingers along his chest. Severus notice still seemed a little bashful and he couldn't figure out why. They had both been strutting around naked for the last couple hours.

He soaped up a cloth and began to slide it along Hermione's shoulders and she looked up at him and he whispered for her to turn around. He took the soapy cloth and ran it all over back, her shoulders, and arms. He smiled to himself as he took the cloth lower and washed her arse. He took the cloth back up and took it around to her front. He lowered his head to the crook of her shoulder and ran the cloth over her tummy and towards her breasts. She leaned her head back and moaned into his ear. She could feel him getting more and more alert. She turned towards him and began to kiss his chest. She took the cloth from him and began to wash him in return. When she reached low enough, she dropped the cloth and began to use her hands. It did not take long for her love to be satisfied and with a grin she reached around him for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. He looked at her in awe as he took a dollop of shampoo for himself and began to wash his as well. They finished and hurried out of the shower, so that they could be on their way. Hermione was very excited to find out where they were headed.

Thirty minutes later, the suitcases were shrunk and in their pockets and they were all ready to go. They reached the gates without running into anyone and he grabbed Hermione around the waist, making her gasp, she felt the pull of belly button and they apparated. When they reached their destination her eyes were still closed. He leaned down kissed her lips softly and whispered to her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and began to look around. A huge smile graced her lips and Severus knew he had chosen wisely.

"Paris, Severus, how did you know?"

"A little birdie told me how much you loved this place and had hoped to come back here once you were married."

"That girl never does know when to keep her mouth shut, but in this case I'll let that go."

"So, I chose well?"

"Oh, Severus anywhere would have been fine! This place, though, is just so incredibly magical, so yes my love, you chose well!"

He took her arm and led her to their hotel and once they were checked in, they made their way to their room. Severus had another surprise for Hermione but did not dare tell her, she would see soon enough. They walked arm and arm to their room and Severus stopped to unlock it and pushed the door open. Hermione had just started to walk into the room before Severus caught her and scooped her up to carry her over the threshold. Hermione giggled, "Hopefully, you tire of that soon."

"Never," he replied, "any opportunity to scoop you up into my arms I will take it!"

She wrapped her arms around him and began to nibble his neck. She looked around the room and noticed they were in a suite. The curtains were drawn which made the room dark. She raised her eyebrow questioningly and he set her down gently. Severus walked over to the curtains and drew them open.

Hermione's breath left her. '_The view is breathtakingly beautiful.' _

_'I could not agree more,'_ Hermione looked over to Severus and his attention was not out the window but directed towards her. She blushed and looked down. She wasn't particularly shy but when it came to this man and the fact that he's seen _everything_ seemed to make her rather shy.

Severus walked back over to Hermione and grabbed her hands. "Are you happy, my love?"

"Oh Severus, I have never been more happy than at this very moment."

His fingers caressed her cheek and he gave her a light peck on the lips.

"So, my darling, what first," asked Hermione.

"Would you like to eat? I am rather famished at the moment."

"Yes, just lead the way!"

After about four hours of eating, sight-seeing, and shopping, the two came back to the hotel to rest. Hermione set down their bags and went to wash up. Severus went to the bedroom, tossed his shoes, and cloak aside and climbed onto the bed. The bed was very large compared to their bed back at Hogwarts. _'Someone could very well get lost!' _Severus thought to himself.

"Get lost wh-…." Hermione walked in and her eyes grew very round and her jaw dropped open slightly. "That is one gigantic bed," Hermione mused.

Severus chuckled and patted the place next to him. She climbed onto the bed but before she settled down, she stood up and started jumping next to him, a mischievous look upon her face.

"Do stop jumping, you'll give me a headache," Severus said, raising his eyebrow.

"No way," Hermione shouted, "not until you jump with me!"

Severus scoffed, "I may have changed since the war, but I have never, nor will I ever, jump on the bed."

Hermione smiled, knowingly, but kept jumping. He crossed his arms and let out an hmph. She just kept jumping and jumping until finally after about five minutes of stubbornness from both, Severus stood upon the bed.

"Come on, Severus, you know you want too."

"No, I most certainly do not but the choice has been taken away since you refuse to stop jumping until I have jumped."

Severus did a half-jump testing it out and the corners of Hermione's mouth tugged. She did not want to do anything to spoil this moment so she resumed jumping waiting for him, patiently.

He tested it out again and this time he jumped higher. He thanked Merlin that ceilings were rather high, so there was no chance of hitting his head. Then he started jumping higher and higher and before long he was laughing and having a bit of fun.

Hermione giggled and after a bit more she tired of jumping and jumped one last time and she landed in a laying position waiting for Severus to finish. Deciding to tease him a bit, she crossed her legs and arms and called up to him.

"Are you quite finished yet," Hermione said in a deep, gruff voice not unlike her new husband's.

Severus scoffed and bounced one more time before plopping next to Hermione.

"Did you just plop," she asked questioningly.

"I most certainly did _not_ plop," he said glaringly before he decided to do some teasing of his own. He leaned over to his witch and kissed her passionately, Hermione perking up at this. Then he rolled over to straddle her and began to kiss her neck. She moaned with pleasure. Then he did it, what she was least expecting. He began to tickle her all over; her stomach, her feet, and under her arms. She kept screaming for him to stop, claiming it wasn't fair but he just continued his tickling.

She was convulsing with laughter at this point and could barely catch her breath. He rolled off of her and laid his head down on the pillow beside her, he scooped his lover into his arms and she breathed out one last sigh before they both fell asleep.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of description of the wedding night. I am still trying to figure out what is T-rating and what is not. I, also, apologize because after reading the last chapter I realize I made several mistakes… including the word Gryffindor. *facepalm* In my rush to post it, I forgot to do edit.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I own nothing.

Sorry I have not updated. Life has gotten in the way, I will finish this story, of course, but it's going to be sooner rather than later. I have two other stories in the works and I am getting to the point where I am so OVER this one. What I wanted to accomplish in this story is not coming out the way I wanted it too. I only expect there to be 5 more chapters left before I wrap it up. I know they had a much longer way to go but like I said what I set out to do with this particular story seems to have disappeared and it seems to not only be frustrating just me. Sorry.

Chapter 27:

Hermione woke up and stretched her arms high up over her head. She looked over toward Severus and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him before skipping over to the bathroom. After Hermione relieved herself, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She looked up into the mirror and laughed. Her bushy hair was all over the place wild and definitely tangled. They had woken up twice through the night and made love to each other. The second time around was a little more rough and Hermione wasn't surprised in the least that her hair looked like it did. She brushed her teeth and looked down towards her hip. The tattoo was still there. 'It is probably there forever,' she thought to herself, 'just what I needed, a tattoo.' It's not that she didn't like it or love it for that matter; she knew the story behind Severus' patronus, she just didn't want to be carrying around a tattoo to remind him of his first love. She had yet to discuss it with him yet, but she intended too. They were seeing more of Paris today and having dinner in the Eiffel Tower to follow. Then tomorrow they would be heading back to the start of classes. She decided to wait until they headed back to Hogwarts before talking to him about it. She sneakily got back into bed and cuddled up to Severus who wrapped his arms around her. She loved him so much and knew that he loved her, that in the end she could have a tattoo of a moose and she wouldn't care.

Later on found them showered and visiting Paris. Although, Hermione had been here before, she felt like she was seeing the city through fresh eyes every time. Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand while they walked around the city. Severus had been uncomfortable at first, but then he realized just how good it felt to have her hand tangled up with his. It reminded him of their little adventure the evening before when he had her pinned to the bed with his hands within hers making her…

"Severus," Hermione called out.

"Yes, love."

"I asked if you were alright, your mind was wondering," she answered with a mischievous grin.

"Of course, everything is fine." He grinned and pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "Something about last night, seeing you pinned under me, I can't quite forget that now can I?"

Hermione smiled. She had to admit it felt good last night, something she had never experienced before and never really understood. It felt good to give up the control to Severus. She shook her head, if she dwelled over it now they would never get to dinner.

"We still have dinner to get too, then maybe afterwards…."

Severus smirked, licked his lips, and said barely above a whisper. "I can't wait." He couldn't explain it, the way she had given up total control, it really fed into a side of him he never really had. He had control over his classroom, but he never felt any control over his life. In the last 20 years, he had hardly made any decisions for himself; his two masters did that for him. It was nice to not have any masters anymore, to make his own choices, and to have control over his life again. This, what had occurred the night before, was not something he could explain but he liked it and she liked it and that just made him like it all the more. He secretly hoped that perhaps it would continue after they left Paris, he tried not to dwell on it, just in case.

"Hermione, love, our reservation is at six, let's go get ready and I promise not to touch you until after dinner."

"Okay, Severus, but I am holding you at your word. She pointed a finger to his nose and stood on tip toes and kissed him."

They walked back to their room and began to get ready. When Hermione emerged from the suite she had an emerald dress. It was short and hugged her curves just nicely and it only had one shoulder strap. She had black high heels on and her hair was tamed in lovely curls around her shoulders. Severus had been standing at the window, tumbler in hand sipping at it, looking out over Paris. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm ready," she said in a silky voice.

He turned, gasped, and dropped the tumbler. Before it could fall to the floor Hermione caught it with her magic and floated it back up to Severus' hand. She giggled. He drank the rest of it in one gulp and set the tumbler on the table. He walked over to her and took her hand and twirled her around.

"My, my Hermione, do you really want to go to dinner?"

"Severus," she reprimanded, "this is our _last_ night in Paris we cannot spend it in bed and you promised mister." Hermione pouted and he pulled her towards them and bit her lip to surprise her and began to kiss her passionately. She pushed him away and he chuckled.

"Alright, love, let's go." Severus offered his arm and they went on their way.

"It's so beautiful up here, Severus, and the food is delicious."

"You have been to Paris countless times but never to have dinner in the tower at night?"

She blushed, "I find this place romantic, Severus, and I did not have anyone to bring here, until now."

"That is rather ridiculous, love, considering there are tons of single people here Hermione," he motioned around them and Hermione looked around. She shrugged and continued eating.

Hermione set down her fork. "I'm ready for dessert."

"Oh?" inquired Severus.

"I meant actual dessert Severus."

He snorted and snapped his fingers and a dessert cart was in front of them. Hermione licked her lips and Severus watched her as she picked out a chocolate plate. The waiter looked to him and Severus just shook his head.

"Care to share, Hermione?" He purred.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. She picked up the fork and cut a piece for him and went to hand over the fork.

"Feed it to me."

She looked around, "are you serious?"

"I am."

She turned the fork around and brought it to his lips and he opened his mouth and slid his tongue around the fork and grabbed the dessert. She slowly slid the fork out of his mouth and he began to chew. He picked up his own fork and proceeded to do the same to Hermione.

As she gathered the piece in her mouth she closed her eyes and moaned softly. Severus, not tearing his eyes away from her, motioned for the check and the waiter gave him the check and Severus paid for it. He looked down to sign and said to Hermione in a low voice.

"We're leaving now. I refuse to wait any longer."

The corners of her lips perked up, she was just as turned on as he and could not wait to get back to the room. Looks like they would not be getting any sleep before heading back to Hogwarts and she was okay with that.

A/N: My mood has shifted slightly and this is the product of that. I hope it doesn't completely change your mind of the story. My mind has been pretty dark lately and I guess it probably will show in my writing.

Up next: discussion of the patronus tattoos, back to classes, and what they will be doing for the summer…. And the inevitable happens.


	28. Chapter 28

As they reached the gates of Hogwarts after apparating from Paris, Hermione stopped and looked over toward her husband. She had all of these emotions running through her and didn't know where to start. She had things she wanted to say.

"Promise me, Severus; promise me that we won't always remain here. That, although, this has been your life for over twenty years and this has been my life for almost ten years that we will leave and do things on our own?"

Severus looked at his witch and smiled. "I have never been happier in my entire life, my love. Even if I did not want to leave Hogwarts, I would follow you to the ends of the earth Hermione Snape. So, yes, that is a promise I can and want to make."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and smiled up at her husband. "Thank you, Severus." Then she threw her arms around his arms and hugged him. He closed his arms around her and pulled her in. Just then a patronus of a stag approached them quickly. They then heard Harry's voice coming out of it.

"Hermione, Severus, it's Minerva come quickly."

The pair looked at each other before opening the gates and running quickly towards the castle. They bee-lined through the front doors and ran to the Headmistress's office. They burst through the door and the room was empty save for the former headmasters and headmistresses who had been talking amongst themselves. The couple looked at Dumbledore who had a solemn look upon his face.

"They are in the Headmistress's quarters. It won't be long now."

Hermione looked at her husband with wide eyes, "No, it can't be time." Severus looked back at the portrait.

"Albus, what should we expect, is she in pain?"

"No my boy, no pain, but she has lost her magic and she has been slowly getting weaker physically, and then she will fade into sleep, one that she will never wake up from, and then we will be reunited, it won't take long now."

Severus held his head in his hands. "This must be why she sent us away for our anniversary."

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"Hermione, while I would love to claim that Paris was solely my idea, it wasn't. I had asked Minerva for advice, at first I wanted to remain here for my honeymoon and she put up a fight, that you would rather go to Paris and spend a couple nights there."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth in shock, her mind reeling. She began to pace. "That's why she suggested that we have the wedding when we did! Why she walked me down the aisle. We should have seen this coming how could we have been so blind."

Severus grabbed his wife by the shoulders and whirled her around to face him he lowered his forehead to hers. "No blame, love, let's just go be with Minerva now."

Hermione breathed in an unsteady breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," she said in a quiet voice, "let's go in."

They both walked over to the door that lead them to the headmistress's quarters and opened the door. Harry was sitting on the couch with his head between his knees and hands over his face. He looked up and ran to Hermione and hugged her.

"She's just so weak Hermione. Do you know what's causing this because Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say; she said that I should probably hear it from you."

Hermione gave Harry a squeeze, she had an inkling that the headmistress informed Madam Pomfrey to let her explain it considering it may happen to her one day and that hearing it from his best friend he would understand a little better.

"Okay, let's sit down Harry, Severus you go ahead back and I will be there in a moment or two."

Severus leaned down and kissed his wife before he made his way back to the Headmistress's room. Hermione took Harry by the hand and they sat down on the couch together. Hermione did not let go of Harry's hand. Harry look into Hermione's eyes, "What is it, Hermione," asked Harry, his eyes begging for an explanation.

They both took a deep breath at the same time. "Harry, I would to explain the whole thing first before you ask any questions or become upset. I need to explain this fully in order for you to have any comprehension and if you interrupt you will not understand it completely. I am not going to be long-winded, this time, so please be patient."

Hermione stood up and began unbuttoning her pants; while she was doing this Harry began to interrupt and she put a finger to her lips. "I need to show you this before I explain, that way I am not doing it in the middle of the explanation."

"So, I told you that Severus and I are soul mates, right," Harry nodded and Hermione continued, "I mean real soul mates, we are soul mates from the get go. We just gravitate towards each other, that's why it was so easy for us to fall in love and why everything "seemed" so quick. Well, if we wouldn't have found each other, no matter who we would end up with we would never feel quite complete, like if I would have stayed with Ron." Harry was listening intently as he tried not to watch Hermione pull her pants down slightly.

"I want to show you something that happened on our wedding night," Hermione said.

"Do I really need to…"

"Harry," Hermione warned. She pulled down her underwear slightly, trying not to show to much but being together during the last year of the war had shown and taught them things about each other that couldn't be unshown or untaught. She chuckled to herself.

Harry was staring wide-eyed, "Merlin, 'Mione when did you have time to get a tattoo and of a doe?"

"Harry, Severus has an otter in this exact spot."

It took Harry a second before he finally realized what it meant, "Blimey, you both have each other's patronus."

"Yes, it's a symbol we received after we consummated the marriage, to show that we belong to each other, that we're soul mates. Harry, did you know that Albus and Minerva were married?"

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Harry did you know that Albus and Minerva were soul mates as well?"

Harry gaped at Hermione and then slowly brought his mouth closed. Hermione could see the wheels turning in his head. Hermione decided to let him think for a moment. She buttoned up her pants and went to sit with him on the couch, again, and grabbed his hands. Harry looked into her eyes, searchingly.

"Harry you are my best friend and I know that Minerva thought it would be best that you hear it from me, to know that while I accept what is happening does not mean I will mourn or grieve for her any less."

"Please say it, Hermione; I want to hear it said out loud. I think I know but I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Minerva is dying because she has lost her reason for living; she has lost her soul mate, it was just a matter of time Harry and nothing; no magic or modern muggle medicine could cure this or delay the inevitable. Honestly, the more I read the more I am baffled that Minerva lasted this long."

"But Hermione, besides Molly, she's been like a mother to us."

"I know, Harry."

Harry thought for a moment, and then whispered the question to his best friend. "So, eventually, this may happen to you and Severus."

"Yes, Harry."

Harry had been holding back the tears but couldn't hold back any longer. First, it was just a couple tears falling from his eyes but then it became more. Hermione leaned back against the couch and took Harry into her arms. She began to cry herself, but silently. She held Harry in her arms, for even though she knew she could accept the future and understood it, her best friend, her brother would have trouble coming to terms with it. They sat there for what seemed like hours. She was stroking his hair as his breath evened out and realized Harry fell asleep. Just then she heard the door close behind her and Severus stood in front of her with his eyebrow raised.

"You told him."

"I did."

"Does he _understand_?

"Yeah, Severus, I think he does. It will take him a long time to accept knowing that his best friend may die before her time is up or that a woman that has been like his second mother for the past ten years is dying because she lost her husband in the war, but he does get it."

Severus sighed and went looking for Minerva's alcohol. "I need a drink," he muttered to himself. Then turned back to Hermione once he found what he was looking for.

"She's requesting to see you, my dear."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them.

"Okay, but can you sit next to Harry please. I know he's not your favorite and that you probably wouldn't do this normally, but for me, please, just until he wakes."

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded. He went over to help his wife up and then took her place on the couch. She leaned down to kiss him and he returned her kiss with fervor.

"Really, Severus," she whispered, "now is really not the time."

"I know witch! I just thought I would give you something to think about," Severus said with a smirk on his face.

It was her turn to roll her eyes then went on her way to see Minerva.


	29. Chapter 29

Severus looked over at boy wonder and took a sip out of his glass. He was definitely going to need another drink tonight. He reflected on what had just transpired between him and Minerva. He had walked in there prepared, yet again, to admonish her but he had broken down again.

_'I am getting too soft-hearted,' _he chuckled to himself.

Minerva looked at him with a smile and tried to sit up, only to fall again.

"Minerva, now you need to rest, sitting up will not help you but just make you more tired," Madame Pomfrey said in a quiet but stern voice. "Severus I have to get back to the infirmary could you stay with her and floo if you need me."

"Of course," Severus had said.

The matron left and Severus went to sit in the chair situated by the bed. He took her hand in his. "Oh, Mom, I know this is what is to happen, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Severus, I love you. Thank you for getting back before… well you know. I am glad you are here with me, is Hermione here?"

"Yes, she is out there explaining it to 'the boy who lives to annoy'," Severus replied.

"Severus!" Minerva croaked out.

He gave her the most serious face he could muster, "Seriously woman, you are going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days for yelling at me and then where will we be."

She looked at him and burst into laughter. More like a whisper of laughter. She finally stopped and looked at him, a huge grin on his face.

"Wow, Severus, it only took you 20 years to develop a sense of humor," she snarked.

He stopped smiling and raised his eyebrow, "Touché."

Minerva sighed, "Severus, I have told you before what I think of you, so I am not going to repeat it, because I know you are not comfortable with all that, but I am going to tell you that you better take care of our girl. She is the best match that I could have ever hoped for, for you. Do _not_ stay here in this castle forever; travel, see the world. The reason I put you into the Headmaster's position is because I know you will spend the rest of your time here looking for the best replacement that Hogwarts has ever seen, I trust you and only you with that decision. I mean it, my boy, do not stay cooped up in this castle forever."

Severus was a bit shocked; one because she had told him the real reason for him taking the Headmaster's position and because Hermione had just brought that up to him. He leaned over towards the witch, "I have already promised Hermione."

"Good boy," Minerva replied and placed her hand on top of his. "Severus, I do not know how much longer I can hold on, please send our girl in so I can speak with her."

"Yes, of course, Minerva," then he kissed her on the cheek and looked the old woman in the eye, "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, my son."

Severus left and Minerva closed her eyes to rest some. She heard the door open a few minutes later and knew it was Hermione.

"Oh, no I am too late! Poor, Minerva, I wanted to say goodbye!"

Then Minerva opened her eyes and chuckled, "I was resting my girl, so that we could speak and I would appreciate if you don't "poor Minerva" me, I want this, I wanted to be reunited with my love."

Hermione dropped to her knees beside the old woman's bed and the tears began to flow.

"Stop it this instant, Hermione. We knew what was going to happen and I need to talk to you and I do not have the strength to talk any louder than this!"

Hermione stopped crying and grabbed a tissue from Minerva's night stand.

"There, now, that's better. Please come lay with me on the bed."

Hermione crawled into her bed and under the covers as if she were a young girl climbing into her mother's bed. She lay beside Minerva and the two women faced each other.

"Now, my dear, let's talk about you. Hermione, what do you want to do with your life? I know you came here as a favor to me, but what do you really want to do with your life?

Hermione's face flushed, "Although, I thought I wanted to teach, I figured out when Severus and I got together I know longer wanted to do that. So, I thought about it and I really want to travel and eventually settle down in a small little village or town and open up an apothecary."

Minerva smiled, "do not be embarrassed, dreams change, people change, and by the look on Severus' face I figured you both had already come to that conclusion."

"He does not know the extent of this dream yet, we had just promised each other not to stay here forever."

"And I hope you both do not. I want you to travel the world and then have babies. Though, I love both Severus and you as my children, Albus and I felt it would not be right to bring them into the wars. I am sure, like you both; they would have been just as stubborn." Minerva laughed at this and Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, my girl, I love you. I am so happy that you and Severus have found each other. I do hope that all of your dreams come true for you both. Get to know each other, have fun, and if Severus turns into a snarky, old bastard I will come and haunt him. Tell him that for me! Never let him shut you out, I don't think he will be that way but just in case, keep trying you will eventually get through, and always be there for each other."

Hermione's tears had released again and Minerva caught them with her hand, she leaned over and kissed the young witch on the forehead.

"I love you, Mom; I hope you and Albus are happy."

"I love you, too, my dear girl. I am going to rest my eyes now."

Severus walked in a moment later to see both Minerva and Hermione lying with one another in her bed. He walked over and noticed Hermione quietly crying holding the old woman's hand. Hermione must have sensed her husband's presence because with her other hand she held it out for him. He came and lay behind his wife.

'_Thank Merlin this bed is big enough,'_ he thought to himself.

He put his arm around Hermione and touched their hands with his. It may seem awkward to the outside eye but he didn't care right now. He wanted to be there for his wife and their mother. The room was so quiet. The only thing you could really hear was Minerva's ragged breathing even as it slowed.

They waited with her for what seemed like hours until she took her final breath. Hermione began to cry again and Severus eyes welled up and a couple tears escaped. Their mum for all intents and purposes was gone. They sighed and held each other for a while until they heard a knock on the door.

Severus was the one to speak first, "Come in."

Harry and Madam Pomfrey walked in and seen their tear soaked faces. Tears began to slide down the matron's face and Harry grabbed her hand and sniffled. Minerva was an ever present figure in their lives for many years.

Severus rolled himself gently on the bed and began to walk out of the room and as he stood beside Harry he put his hand on his shoulder and nodded at him. A slightly smile crossed Harry's face. Then Severus said to the others, "Let's get pour ourselves a drink and honor our dear friend."

The other two followed along and Hermione reached over and kissed Minerva's cheek before getting up to join the others. Once back in the sitting room, everyone had a glass and Severus handed one to Hermione and they stood in a circle.

"To Minerva, the toughest broad I knew," said Severus.

"To the Lioness who was always here for us," spoke up Harry.

"To my friend," said Madam Pomfrey quietly.

"To love," cried Hermione, in .

They all raised there glasses and said as one "To Minerva" and then took a drink out of their glasses. Harry and Severus gulped theirs back and the ladies took sips and coughed slightly.

"Nothing like a good whiskey," commented Severus and Harry chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30

I apologize for the wait. This is the last chapter. I just lost inspiration with this story and I hope the ending will suffice. Thank you for your reviews and your support and your critiques. Thank you for the new and old followers.

PS: I do not own anything, it all belongs to JKR.

PSS: I am in the works of another story... however, I won't start posting until I am near the end but stay tuned. :)

It had been a few weeks since Minerva's death. She had everything set up knowing the inevitable would happen. She wanted to be buried on her family's land in Scotland and she had left everything she owned to Severus and Hermione. The pair had gone up to Scotland for the burial service and many had joined them. They returned back to work shortly after the burial service.

Hermione fell back into a chair in Severus' new office as he plopped into the headmaster's chair. It had been several long weeks and although most of it was splendid it was still quite long. Hermione looked over at Severus. He had his eyes closed and hands resting on his chest. Hermione got up and sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"We'll get through this love, I promise, and when we've found someone worthy of taking the Headmaster's position we will go off to do our own thing," Severus whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up into Severus' eyes. "I know that you wanted to the Headmaster's position, are you sure this is what you want."

"We're making new dreams, together," he assured her.

She snuggled up again into his chest and in their comfortable silence fell asleep.

Five years later found Hermione and Severus in the Headmaster's quarters packing. Hermione had a smile on her face and Severus was concentrating hard to make sure they had everything. Hermione looked at her husband and giggled. She walked over and danced around him.

"Severus, it's finally happening!"

"Yes, my dear, it's our time now."

He stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She giggled as he whipped her around. He loved hearing his wife laugh. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. They had grown more and more in love over the five years as they searched for a new Headmaster and Transfiguration professor. They got to know each other more than they ever thought possible. They knew each other inside and out and could almost anticipate each other's movements and it was almost like a dance. They were beautiful and loving and graceful and everyone admired their love. They had their fights and many could attest to them too! Some thought they fought just for the making up bit. When they fought he never found Hermione so attractive and amazing. He never stayed mad at her long though. More often than not their fights ended up with them having the best sex of their lives to make up. They were definitely content. Now, they were headed for new beginnings.

Severus has left for a couple weeks a year for the past four years and had told Hermione that it was because he was on business. Little did she know he had secured a home for them with the inheritance that Minerva had left. He had built their home from the ground up, making sure it would be something that Hermione would love. They had a beautiful lab they could brew their potions in and an elaborate floor to ceiling library for Hermione to get lost in. Severus had chosen a little town in Canada, building the house on some land overlooking the lake. They would have their privacy but it would still be near magical village in order to sell their potions to the village. While visiting for two weeks every year for the past four years he was able to develop a rapport with the people of the little village. He was excited to show Hermione this place and to begin their new lives. They had decided early on that since witches and wizards lived so long that they would wait to have children. It's not that they were selfish; they just wanted to spend some time alone together.

Severus placed her back down on the bed and he finished packing while she watched him. The edges of his lips turned up into a smiled. They were finally ready. He shrunk their luggage and he put them away in their pockets.

"Are you ready my love?"

"Yes, yes! I am Severus! I am so excited!"

He offered her an arm and they exited into the Headmaster's office. The man that sat behind the desk was perfect for the position. They knew he would be fair and honest and he would do his utmost to put the children first and protect them. Hermione bounded over to the desk and threw her arms around the new Headmaster.

"Well, we're off."

"Well, that was quick, are you sure you're ready."

Hermione looked over at Severus and smiled. "We are more than ready."

Severus walked over and held out his hand. "Potter."

"Severus."

Severus smiled and pulled Harry in for a hug. It had taken them some time but they had gotten to the point of friends, close friends. Mostly, because of Hermione, but they were close friends nonetheless. They both had approached Harry three years after he had been Auror for a while. Harry had married Ginny not long after Minerva had passed away and they already had three children. The offer, as Ginny would tell you, could not have come at a better time. She was always worried and paranoid and Harry was beginning to grow weary because of it.

At that very moment there was a screech and in popped Albus, James, and Sirus with Ginny trailing behind. Albus was five and James and Sirus, twins, were 3 years old. Thankfully, Severus came to find, that the boys while rambunctious during the summer, seemed to settle once the term began. They had been living at Hogwarts since the beginning of the previous summer so that Severus could show Harry what was expected of Headmaster during the year. The boys had started coming into their magic and Ginny had promised to teach them if they were good during the school year. It worked out perfectly for everyone involved.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and Harry and pulled Hermione from Harry and gave her a great big hug.

"I will miss you so much," cried Ginny.

"Ginny, you and the boys are welcome any time!"

"Hey! What about me!" Harry joked.

"You were included in the boys, silly!" Hermione scoffed.

Ginny released Hermione and walked toward Severus, he began to take a step back. The fiery witch made him nervous. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to thank him with tears running down her face.

"Thank you for loving and being so good to Hermione and thank you for what you have done for our family, Severus."

Severus patted the witch's back, "Your welcome Ginerva."

Hermione walked over to the three boys and kissed their heads and told them each that she loved them and they were to be good or she would set Peeves on them.

The three adults chuckled and Hermione got up to join Severus.

The two looked back at Harry and Ginny and said their goodbyes.

The couple walked through Hogwarts one last time arm in arm and reached the front door. Severus looked at Hermione and with a flick of his wand both doors opened.

They walked through the doors with a sigh. They were excited for their new beginning but still a little sad to be leaving their first home. They walked by Hagrid's hut and waved to him and finally reached the gates.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then Severus grabbed her by the waist, kissing her, leaving her breathless and the two apparated.

After a few hours of dealing with port keys at the Ministy the two finally made it to the sleepy town in Canada. Hermione was in love and they hadn't even reached their destinations yet. When they finally reached their road Severus lifted her into his arms and asked her to close her eyes. She did. He walked them back and catching the rays across the lake made him smile and as he looked over to his wife he knew that his life had was finally beginning.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear and set her down.

She stood up straight and looked around. She was in awe and the house… the house was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Severus, it's beautiful, thank you!"

"No, Hermione, thank _you_ for saving my life."


End file.
